By Any Other Name
by Willful Redhead
Summary: A new school master creates tension within the family.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the rights to these characters. This story is intended only for the enjoyment of fellow fans. Many of the "extra" characters are people I have created in my previous stories. I really appreciate anyone reader who takes the time to leave a review. Hope you enjoy!**_

Israel Boone waited outside the schoolroom for his sisters. He had spent the day inside the fort working for Mr. Anders, the new blacksmith. He was tired from the hot work but appreciated the opportunity to earn some money. At sixteen he was beginning to consider the future. He hoped to have enough money to build a cabin of his own. He also hoped to have enough one day to buy a ring. Waiting patiently for his sisters was easy, for Anna Lee would be there too.

The schoolroom emptied out quickly but there was no sign of Rose or Katie Grace. He saw Anna Lee and walked over to her.

"Israel!" She smiled at him and suddenly he could think of nothing to say. "If you are waiting for your sisters, it might be awhile."

"Why?" He asked still distracted by her deep brown eyes.

"School Master Jacobs kept them after class. I should let them tell you. I wouldn't want to gossip, but Master Jacobs isn't kind to Katie and he insists on calling Rose, Margaret."

"Poor Rose!" He said thinking of his baby sister. "She can never remember to answer to it. I better go inside and see."

"Good luck, Israel. Master Jacobs has been in a foul mood all day. " She reached out and touched his arm. "Be careful."

He smiled at her, suddenly filled with joy. "Don't worry about me." He tipped his hat to her and turned to go inside the schoolroom.

"Your name isn't Boone. It is O'Malley." School Master Jacobs was saying.

"Yes, Sir." Katie-Grace said softly. Her head was down and her green eyes sad.

"But she is a Boone" Rose said stubbornly. "She's my sister and she wants to be a Boone."

"But she isn't. And you are her cousin, Margaret. Now, you write that out fifty times, the both of you and . . ." He looked up and saw Israel then.

"Master Jacobs, good afternoon. I have come to bring my _sisters_ home." He emphasized the word sisters heavily, winking at Katie Grace.

"Yes, if you don't mind, could you mention to your parents that I had to speak to both girls today?"

"Yes, sir, I could." Israel said and Rose hung her head. "We best get home, sounds like you have work to do." They walked out together and Rose began to cry.

"Why are you crying Rose?" Israel asked watching Anna Lee as she crossed the Common and headed home.

"Ma won't be pleased. I just can't remember to answer when he calls me Margaret." Rose said. "No one calls me that 'cept Ma when she's angry."

Katie took Rose's hand. "Israel said he 'could' tell Ma and Pa. He didn't say he would, Rose."

Israel grinned at his sister. "I knew I could count on you to pay attention to detail. What was he going on about?"

The spring wind blew Katie's red hair across her face and pushing it back she sighed and said, "Nothing." She increased her pace and was soon ahead of Israel and Rose.

"It is NOT nothing." Rose said to her brother, and ran and caught up to Katie -Grace and reaching out held on to her hand.

Israel sighed and wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to be surrounded by women who weren't quite so strong-willed. But mostly he thought again how glad he was to be finished with school.

***DB***

Israel climbed up into the loft. "Rose, Ma says time for you to get in bed." Rose was bent over her slate at the little desk their Pa had built ages ago.

"I'm almost finished. He leaned over to inspect her work. She had written her name over and over across the slates as her teacher had commanded.

"Oh, Rose!" Israel said.

"I wrote it 50 times! Just like he said." She stared up at him defiantly her chin high and her green eyes serious.

"You look like Ma." He said with a grin. "I don't think that's what he had in mind."

He looked again at the slate. She had indeed written her full name as she had been told but how she had written clearly communicated her thoughts on the issue.

margaret **ROSE** Boone

"Rose. . ." He began but looking at her he knew arguing would be of no use. "Go to bed." He said instead and kissed her forehead.

He returned to the main room of the cabin. His father was trying to mend a broken trap. He sat at the table wrestling with it until his mother finally said, "Daniel! You'd better not scratch my table, or your work list will get longer!"

She sat across from him mending one of his shirts, a book propped up in front of her. It was no doubt her Bible. She read all the time, but usually read her Bible in the evenings.

Her father grinned at her and set the trap aside. "Rose tucked in?" He asked seeing Israel.

"Yep." He yawned and stretched his sore muscles.

His mother looked up. "You look tired, son. Why don't you go to bed? I sure hope that Mr. Anders isn't working you too hard."

"Oh, I'm fine. I don't mind hard work." Israel said.

"Good thing." His father said with a smile. "Your Ma could use some more water."

"Yes sir." He went out under the starlight to the well. He filled the bucket and headed back towards his home. Through the windows he could see the glowing firelight. He could see Katie bent over the desk in the far corner. Through the other window he could see his parents. His Pa had said something that had made his Ma laugh, and as she smiled up at him, he leaned down and kissed her. He sighed contentedly. He stepped inside the warmth of home.

"Katie-Grace?" His mother said. "It is late. You ought to get to bed. Whatever you are working on will have to wait 'til morning, a grah."

"Yes, Aunt . . . Ma." Katie said.

His mother looked up surprised. Israel caught it too. His father had snuck into the pantry and was munching on a cookie and so he hadn't heard it.

Entering the room, Katie said, "Good night, Israel." She turned toward their mother and said, "Good night."

Israel watched his mother with a grin. Never once, in the whole history of the world, had she let something go.

"Katie, are you alright?" She asked catching her by the arm and pulling her in close.

Katie swallowed down tears and said, "I am fine."

Rebecca held her still and said, "Cad e ag deanamh buratha duit?"

Katie melted then. "Oh, gabh mo leithsceal." She looked up into Rebecca's eyes. Her Ma just held her tightly.

"That's alright, love. Good night, inion." She said at last and smiling at her she gave her a kiss. Saying nothing, Katie turned to go up to the loft, but stopped when Rebecca said. "Say it, love, you'll feel better. Whatever you are fighting, the truth will always heal."

Katie hesitated and then said softly, "Good night, Ma."

Israel was used to them slipping into Irish from time to time. He didn't know what they said, but he knew the last word: inion; daughter.

He studied his Ma thoughtfully. She was probably the smartest person he knew. She was an excellent judge of people and like Katie, could almost always guess what he was thinking.

"Israel, I can respect that she wants to work this out herself. But sometimes, we have to step in, even when people don't want us too, for their own sakes. I'm trusting you to understand that and know you'll recognize the need when the time comes - if the time comes. She depends on you."

Israel nodded his head. He thought she was going to force him to explain it all. But she understood his sister well. Smiling he said, "Don't fret, Ma." He rose to go into his room but paused to kiss her cheek saying, "Ta gra agam duit."

He left her surprised and teary eyed.

***DB***

"Becky? Are you crying?"

"Yes, I am, _if _you ate every one of those cookies I was going to take to Martha's tomorrow." She said looking up at him and wiping tears off her face. He squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I left some, but Becky, it isn't fair to make a man's favorite cookie and not expect him to eat them."

"I know. That's why I'm taking the pie that's hiding on the shelf to Martha's. The cookies were just a decoy." She winked at him.

"Rebecca Ann!" He said. "You are a deceitful woman. Well, I guess it's fair to tell you now, I ate them all." He sat at the fire across from her.

"Who's deceitful?" She asked. She set aside her mending and moved the footstool beside him and sat at his feet facing the fire.

"Israel go to bed too?" He asked and she nodded her head. He stretched out his hand and rubbed her shoulders. They sat together in contented silence for a few minutes.

"Something is troubling Katie-Grace." She said.

"Oh no! Not a beau! Please, Becky. I still haven't recovered from losing Jemima."

She rose and sat next to him. "She got married. You didn't lose her." She laughed.

"So she's up in her room then? I just dreamed she moved away?"

"I guess you have a point there, but on the other hand you did gain two grandsons."

"Who also live far away." He sighed. "What about Katie?"

"No, beau just yet, although the same can not be said of your son. No, I'm not sure what is troubling her, and she's not talking."

"There is a surprise." He wrapped his arm around her. "What does Israel say?"

"Nothing. They are in cahoots. He's worried about her though."

"He'll keep an eye on her then." He sat back. "I'm tired." He yawned and stretched out his long arms. "Wait, what did you say about Israel being someone's beau?"

Rebecca laughed and got up and went into the pantry. She hummed as she set things back in order. Her husband followed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anna Lee?" He asked. She nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked her thinking of the quiet brown-eyed daughter of their good friends Matthew and Grace Bradley.

"Watch the two of them, next time you get the chance." She said with a smile.

"She's a pretty girl, but she's only fifteen. Good Lord! Rebecca! She's just a year older than Katie-Grace!"

"She's just a year younger than I was when we married." She said looking up at him. She laughed as his eyes grew large.

"That's impossible! You were sixteen?" He smiled thinking of the day he'd asked her. "It seemed older then, didn't it?" He studied her a moment. "You still look sixteen. How do you manage that?"

"Don't try and sweet talk me, Daniel. I see you eyeing that pie."

"It's not the pie I was eyeing." He said kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot accept this essay and you know it Miss O'Malley." Master Jacobs spoke sternly.

"Yes sir, but why? I did what you asked. It is all I can do." Katie-Grace shifted uncomfortable under the angry stare of the new school master.

"Don't try my patience, young lady, you know very well what's wrong with it."

Katie-Grace tried to reign her temper in. She wanted to shout and argue back, but knew it would only cause more problems. Mr. Jacobs frustrated her to no end. She had always loved books and school, and knowing this was her very last year, she wanted so much to really enjoy it, but ever since his arrival, he had seemed bound and determined to remind her of all her secret fears. She tried to think about something else while Master Jacobs lectured her. She thought about her seventh birthday. It was her first birthday since she had come to Kentucky.

_As she climbed down the ladder that morning, Rose said, "Here she comes!" _

"_Happy Birthday!" They all shouted at her._

"_Cake for breakfast!" Israel cheered. "Happy birthday Katie!"_

_She had felt overwhelmed and surprised. She couldn't speak. _

"_There are presents too!" Rose said clapping her hands._

"_Alright! Everyone, let her breathe. Sit down. Katie, why don't you go wash your face and hands." Her Aunt had said gently. She stepped out on the porch and walked to the water basin. She glanced around anxiously, scanning the distant trees. Seeing nothing, her tension eased some. Even after a year, being outside was still a struggle for her._

_She splashed the cold water on her face, and then looked up._

"_Here you go." Her Uncle handed her a towel. She wiped her face and saw her Aunt standing beside him._

"_How are you doing, Katie-Grace?" Her Aunt said softly. "Rose was so excited and couldn't wait. I know it is a lot for first thing in the morning."_

"_I'm fine." She said softly, and looked up into her Aunt's blue eyes. She loved her Aunt. Although her Aunt looked a lot like her mother, there were tremendous differences. The easiest one to see was her Aunt's bright blue eyes. Her own mother's eyes had been brown. But the most important differences had to do with the kind of people they were. Her mother had been sad, angry and bitter. Whenever she tried to really remember her mother, the same two images always came to mind; her mother weeping or her mother ducking and cowering from her father's outstretched hand._

_Her Aunt Rebecca, on the other hand, was joyfully loving. She loved when her Aunt would reach out and wrap her arms around her. She'd never felt anything like it. She always smelled like a garden of flowers and freshly baked bread, and for the first few months she had been with them, she'd never wanted to leave her Aunt's side. She'd held onto a fold of her skirt and followed her everywhere._

"_We have a gift we want to give you." Her Uncle said quietly._

_Her Uncle was a contradiction. He was a towering giant who could hunt, track, and shoot anything, but he was also kind, compassionate and tender. In just that first year, she had seen him take on a giant brown bear without really even breaking a sweat. But she had also seen him gently rock little Rose to sleep. She felt safe whenever he was near. _

_Her Aunt handed her a small velvet bag. She took it slowly and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a four leaf clover charm. She recognized it immediately._

"_It was my mother's." She said softly._

"_Yes, but my Ma gave it to her. It was your grandmother's." Her Aunt said to her and her blue eyes filled with tears. "If I close my eyes and think of my Ma, I can see this necklace around her neck. She gave it to your mother right before she died." Her Uncle reached out and held onto her Aunt's hand. Katie's eyes filled with tears and they thought she was crying because the necklace had belonged to her mother. Her parents had never been kind to one another, but her Aunt and Uncle treated each other with constant love and kindness. It never failed to overwhelmed her and for some reason almost always made her cry. "Here, you want me to put it on you?" Her Aunt asked. She nodded her head, unable to speak, and her Aunt put the necklace around her neck. The two of them stepped back and it looked at her._

"_It looks pretty on you." Her Uncle said. "Happy birthday, Katie-Grace." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on one cheek while her Aunt kissed the other._

_."I . . ." She started to speak, but found she couldn't finish her sentence. They stood waiting, patient, loving. She wanted to throw her arms around them and tell them that she loved them with all her heart. She wanted to say that she wept each night thankful that she was here now with them. But she was too afraid to speak. She carried a deep and secret fear, that one day they would send her away. Because of it she kept silent believing if she never claimed them as her own out loud, they would have no opportunity to reject her. So all she could say was, "Thank you." _

"_You ready to go inside? Rose is probably bursting." Her Aunt asked. She drew in a deep breath, and nodded._

_As she sat down at the table, Mima put a piece of cake in front of her. "Happy birthday Katie." She said quietly. "Enjoy your cake! Its the only day that Ma will ever let you have cake for breakfast."_

_She lifted her fork, and started to eat it, but after two bites she set her fork down. She felt full without having really eaten._

"_Here." Israel said quietly. "I made you a present." He handed her a package wrapped in a cloth. She opened it. It was a small cradle for a baby doll._

"_Pa helped me make it. I thought it would be good for your doll." Israel said._

"_Thank you, Israel." She said softly. "But I don't have a doll. I lost it when . . . "_

"_This is from Rose and me." Mima said. Rose handed her another package. She opened it and inside was a doll. "Oh, she's pretty!" Katie said._

"_She used to be mine, but I don't need her any more. I know you'll take good care of her. Rose helped me make her a new dress." Rose beamed proudly._

"_Thank you, Mima." She turned to Rose. "She's so pretty. Thank you." Looking into Rose's big brown eyes filled with love for her, it was impossible not to smile back. She glanced around the room. Israel smiled up at her from the piece of cake he had devoured. Mima's hand rested on Rose's shoulder. Her Uncle and Aunt stood near the fireplace watching, her Uncle's arm wrapped around her Aunt's shoulder. She was overwhelmed and then she had burst into tears. She remembered it because it was the first time, she'd ever cried in front of all of them. Her Uncle picked her up and lifted her into his strong, dependable arms. He had sat down on the settee near the fire and her Aunt had come too. She sat in both their arms crying. She tried to stop it but it was impossible; like trying to stop a river from flowing. _

_Up until this moment, she had only ever cried alone into her pillow at night. Twice her Aunt had heard her, and come up to her bed and rubbed her back soothingly. She had pretended to be asleep and had heard her Aunt say to to her Uncle after she'd gone back downstairs, "She's sound asleep, and crying for her mother. Oh, Dan . . ."_

_She couldn't hear his response but when she peeked over the edge to see them, he had his arms wrapped around her. But now, she could hide it no longer, and she wept as she never had in her whole life. Her cousins had all gone outside. _

"_Ah grah, it's alright, Katie. Hush, now love, hush." Her Aunt had said softly rubbing her back and kissing her. _

"_I would never let anything bad happen to you." Her Uncle said. "You are safe here with us."_

_She remembered little else of her 7th birthday. Mostly, it was the memory of the two of them holding her as she wept. It was like nothing she'd ever felt. She imagined it was the way a baby felt when its parents held it for the very first time; loved and wanted. They thought she cried because she missed her parents and was sad not to be with them, but the truth was that she cried because she was finally home._

"I won't have your disrespect, Miss O'Malley. You need to complete the assignment correctly. I will give you one last chance. This third attempt will be your last, however. If you fail to do it correctly this time, I will be forced to fail you." He sighed in frustration. "Are you listening to me at all? I am trying to help you. I don't want you confused. These people are kind, but you don't belong to them. It is important to understand this. When trouble comes they'll look to their own first."

"Yes,sir." She said softly. "May I please go now? My bro . . . My cousin is waiting."

"Yes. I expect that essay done correctly tomorrow."

Katie stepped out into the sunlight and saw Israel waiting for her.

"Now, you have to tell me." Israel said looking at her worriedly. "It's an hour after class let out. Rose is already home."

"Israel," Katie said frustrated. "I don't want to talk about it. Master Jacobs is so . . ."

"Mean." Israel finished for her. "Come on." He grabbed her hand roughly and walked her out the fort. Finding a large rock, he stopped and said, "Sit down and tell me."

***DB***

"Ma," Israel said to his mother after they returned home. Katie had gone immediately to take the wash off the line without even going inside to set her slate and book down. "Remember what you told me about needing to step in?"

She looked up from the bread she was kneading and wiped her hands on her apron. "I remember. Where's your Pa?" She asked immediately worried.

"In the barn." Israel said.

"Alright, now tell me what you know. If half of what Rose said is true. . ."

***DB***

"Why hasn't she said anything to us?" Daniel Boone leaned against the work table. They stood together in the barn.

"I think she is confused, Dan. You know, she started to call me Aunt Becky the other night. He's told her that she isn't really ours. He's told her that sooner or later, we won't want her anymore."

"I don't like him." Daniel said angry. "She never smiles since he started teaching her. And she's nearly stopped talking. What's it his business what she calls us?"

"Maybe he just doesn't understand it. He isn't from around here. Maybe no one's told him the story of how she came to be here. He is supposed to come to supper tomorrow. It's our turn. We could explain things then."

"I don't know, Becky. I'm liable to hit him if I lose my temper." He looked at her.

"If you feel you have cause to hit him, I'd be the last one standing in your way." She said.

"That's a fact." He laughed. "Alright, we'll speak to him then. She called you 'Aunt Becky'? She hasn't called you that in years. Why is he bothering her about this?"

"I don't know, but Dan, how can she doubt? She's lived with us longer than she did with them." She looked up at him and he could see the worry in her blue eyes. He put his arm around her, and squeezed her shoulder.

"Well, she's your girl, Becky. She keeps secrets hard, and she's got a whole pack of 'em locked up inside her. Has she ever said a word to you about what happened that day?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, she never talks about anything."

"Secrets can't be kept locked inside forever." He raised his eyebrows at his wife. "I've been telling _you_ that for years, darlin'. I don't know. Maybe I should just take care of this myself."

"Dan," She warned. "You'd better not. I'm afraid of what you might do to him. Besides maybe it can be explained." She looked up at him with big, blue, trusting eyes that never failed to simultaneously melt and strengthen him. "It can't be that he's just mean, can it? People aren't just mean for no reason at all?"

"You." He said with a sigh. "You are always looking for the good in folks. Some people are just mean, Becky. Maybe its not the case with him, but it might be. And if it is, well, the girls can learn from you just as well as in some classroom." He patted her shoulder. "We'll set it right, darlin'."

***DB***

"Katie-Grace, are you feeling alright? You look a little bit pale." Daniel Boone asked his daughter the next morning.

"I'm fine." She said. "I don't feel sick."

"You look pale though. Becky, doesn't she? I don't think we ought to chance sending her to school today. There's that fever going 'round. It'd be best if she stayed home." He winked at his wife.

"I guess it is better safe than sorry." Becky said smiling. "You won't mind staying behind and helping me today, will you, love?" She ran her hand through Katie's long, red hair.

Katie shook her head and smiled. "I can do whatever you need. I like helping you," She hesitated and this time Daniel caught it, "um, Ma."

"I'm feeling poorly." Rose said quietly.

"You look right spry to me." Her father said.

"I'll walk you to school Rose, and I'll wait for you after, alright?" Israel said.

"It isn't me you wait for." Rose said stubbornly. "You just want to see Anna Lee."

"Rose, stop teasing your brother." Rebecca said. "Now, you do your best at school today. And if Master Jacobs calls you Margaret, try and remember to answer. Just pretend you are in trouble with me, and then you'll be listening for Margaret all day." She hugged Rose to her, and lifting her face with her chin, gave her a kiss. "But I'm not the least bit angry with you Margaret Rose Boone! You mind that now and try to have a good day."

"Yes, Ma." She turned to her sister. "Lucky!" She disappeared out the door with Israel trailing behind.

"I'll keep on eye on her. Don't worry, Ma." He said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've a lovely home, ." Master Jacobs said glancing around the cabin and setting down his spoon. He had arrived at dinner and spent most of the night directing his conversation to Daniel. He ate greedily without pausing for conversation. Rebecca tried to remain open and not judge him too quickly. She clung to hope that everything was just a misunderstanding and not outright maliciousness.

"Well, thank you, but Becky's the one who gets credit for that." Daniel said with a wink at his wife.

"I was told I could expect a good meal and that doesn't even do it justice. That was a delicious!"

"Ma's the best cook 'round these parts." Israel said proudly.

"Thank you Israel, but my Ma, now, _she_ was a good cook! I wish I could cook like her." Rebecca said with a grin.

"You came from Ireland?" He asked finally speaking to her, but Daniel was surprised by his rough manner. He didn't even bother to use her name while addressing her, in fact, he hadn't spoken to her at all until just then. Not once had he even really acknowledged her presence. Daniel found himself already attempting to suppress a smoldering and growing rage.

"Aye, but that was long ago. I left the old world when I was just a girl. Now, I am an American."

"You came here to work, I was told." He said off-handed taking another bite. "I thought perhaps you'd picked up your cooking from one of the places you served at."

His tone was dismissive and somewhat disrespectful. She saw Daniel's face darken, and immediately jumped in. "No, my Ma taught me, just as I have taught my daughters. Wait until you taste the pie that Katie baked. Of all my girls, she's the best at pies." Rebecca smiled at Katie-Grace who hadn't spoken an entire word since Master Jacobs arrival. "Girls why don't you clear the dishes so we can have that pie."

Katie and Rose immediately set to clearing the table. Master Jacobs glanced around the cabin again. "I've never seen a home with so many books."

"Oh, that's Becky again. Now, some women love pretty jewelry or a fine bottle of perfume, but this girl loves books! Every time I go to Salem, I bring her back a new one. You'd think I was bringing her diamonds. You are welcome to borrow any if you'd like."

"Well, I do love to read!" Becky said rising to fetch the pie.

"This house is full of surprises!" Master Jacobs said. "I didn't think a servant would have been taught to read." He chuckled and looked up surprised by the look of anger on Daniel's face.

"What did you say?" Daniel said angrily. The children stood frozen watching the adults.

"Oh, I was just saying that I was surprised that she knew how to . . ." His voice faded away as he looked around the room.

"Her name is Rebecca, but I think you better call her Mrs. Boone." Daniel was angry.

"I apologize. I meant no disrespect. I had heard that she was a bond-slave. I didn't think that you had married." Daniel rose ready to fight, but Israel beat him to it.

"Shut up!" Israel said angrily. He stood at his chair seething. Katie-Grace grabbed his arm pulling him back towards the pantry. "Shut up! Don't you dare speak of my mother that way."

"Israel." His father's voice was unrecognizably cold. He looked at the frightened look on his daughter's faces. "That's enough. I think it best your Ma and I have a private chat with School Master Jacobs."

Israel turned towards his mother. "Ma?" Daniel smiled inwardly in spite of the tidal wave of rage he felt as he watched his son stand up in defense of his mother.

"Israel," His mother said quietly. "Its alright. Your Pa's here. Why don't you take that pie and your sisters to visit the Bradleys. Little Elizabeth has been sick, but is better now. I'm sure that they'd appreciate a visit."

He nodded his head and led his sisters out. He hesitated in the doorway. Ignoring Master Jacobs, she crossed to him and taking his hands she said, "Thank you, Israel." He nodded his head and kissing her cheek, he turned and left.

She turned back and could see her husband glaring and leaning over Master Jacobs who looked terrified.

"I think I should I go." He started to rise, but Daniel pushed him back in his chair. "Sit!"

"It's clear I've offended you and have worn my welcome out. I'll leave. I only spoke of what I'd heard; what I believed to be true. I addressed her in the manner of which I believed appropriate. She was once a bond-slave, was she not? I'm not wrong in that, am I?"

Rebecca saw her husband's fingers twitch and knew she would have to act quickly to prevent violence. They still needed desperately to talk about Katie-Grace.

"Master Jacobs," Rebecca began. "I was bound when I came to Kentucky. I paid off my father's debt and paid my passage to America. That was a long time ago, and the greatness of this new country is that everyone can start fresh. We don't hold a person's past against them. It is what you do here and now that matters, and I'm afraid in this area, it is _you _who have fallen short. But setting all that aside, we have something important we need to discuss regarding our daughter."

"I apologize if I have offended you with my plain talk, but I am not a man who believes in disguising the truth."

"You are a man who lacks manners! You insulted my wife in front of me and my children! And then you don't even offer a real apology. You don't even realize that it is _her_ good manners that has prevented me from knocking you flat!" Daniel's voice rose and he slammed his fist hard into the table.

"Dan," She said softly. "There are other troubles we need to focus on." She met his eyes and watched as he swallowed down his rage.

"What is it you need to discuss? Margaret is a good and steady student. Her only issue is that she refuses to respond when I call on her from time to time." Master Jacobs said.

"It isn't Rose we wanted to discuss. Although, I would point out to you, as we have before, she doesn't go by the name Margaret. We call her Rose. No, it is our _daughter_, Katie-Grace we are concerned about."

"Your _niece_ is defiant and disobedient." He said sternly. Rebecca saw her husband clench and unclench his fists. He was trying to suppress his rage.

"Why have you been tormenting our Katie so? You refuse to allow her to refer to us as her Ma and Pa. What business is it of yours what she calls us?" Daniel asked him.

"I do not believe in speaking anything but the truth. She is your niece. Her last name is not Boone. I do not understand why everyone is being so stubborn on this issue. I simply asked her to write an essay, as I did the entire class. She's the only one who refused. The first paper she turned in was on the wrong topic, and the second was completely unacceptable."

"What was the assignment?" Daniel asked.

"It was a simple essay. Students were to write about their fathers. I thought it an appropriate assignment for Founders Day. No one else fought against it. Only her. The essay she turned in consisted of four sentences."

"Was that the first or the second time she'd written it?" Rebecca asked him.

"The second. The first time she wrote a longer essay, but it wasn't about her father." He looked at her. "That is why I asked her to write the second one. But she refused for days, and then finally turned in four sentences."

"The first one was about Daniel, wasn't it?" Rebecca asked and she stretched herself to her full height. A wave of something Daniel always called, "Mother Bear" came over her. Her voice rose. "And you made her rewrite it? Why? She wrote about her Pa, the only one she knows. Master Jacobs, you've over-stepped your bounds. Dan . . ." Rebecca stood her fists balled. She was furious and she turned to her husband.

"I would think you would understand my position of all people. An orphan needs to know their place. It is important that Kathleen understands that her position is tenuous."

"Becky's no orphan, and even if she were, it wouldn't be your business." Daniel eyes were still filled with fury.

"You were an orphan?" Becky asked.

"My parents died when I was two, and I spent my life in and out of orphanages. Families would take me home, but when difficult times came they sent me back. That's how it is when you are on the outside. I wanted only to save her grief."

"Families sent you back?" Rebecca said and Daniel could see that in spite of all his insults, her compassionate heart was taking over. "That's awful, but that isn't how it is for Katie-Grace. She is ours, as much as Israel or Rose."

"You say that now, but when trouble comes. . ." Master Jacobs said stubbornly.

"Trouble has come. Many a time." Daniel said. "You don't understand families at all. You certainly don't understand our family. I am sorry that you never had one. Maybe if you found yourself a wife, she'd be able to bring you 'round. I would never turn Katie-Grace away. She's my child and I'd fight to the end to protect her."

"You say that now, but in my experience it won't hold true. As to your niece, I can forget this assignment, _if_ she agrees to obey and submit herself to my authority in the future. I can see now that we will never meet eye to eye on this issue. Perhaps it is best if we set it aside. As long as you can promise me, she'll follow as I lead. She must learn obedience." Master Jacobs said.

"No, I don't think that will work for us. Katie-Grace obeys just fine. I cannot allow her to spend her days with you, if you are going to continue to make her doubt her place in her own family. I think it will be best if our girls withdraw from the school. My wife can teach them at home. I know she'll do a better job of instructing them on manners."

"I see where she's picked up her stubbornness. My classroom is open to all, so if you change your mind, both girls are welcome to return." He rose and turned to leave. "Oh, here, I was going to return her essay to her." He handed a paper to Daniel who took it and handed it to his wife. "I do thank you for the meal, Mrs. Boone. I apologize for any offense I may have dealt with my honest talk. I guess I shouldn't have expected so much sophistication from a backwoodsman and an immigrant."

Daniel's eyes grew wide and Becky could see the hair standing out on the back of his neck. He grabbed the school master by both his arms and shoved him outside and on to the porch. He held him roughly by the collar of his shirt. Seething, it took every ounce of his willpower not to beat him then and there.

"My wife is the only thing keeping me from harming you right now, but the next time I see you, she won't be at my side. I'm sorry that you've never had a family. I truly am. You've a lot to learn about the people here." He felt his fury rising. "If you ever . . . " He glanced back at Rebecca standing in the door way. "Go! Go now!"

He watched Master Jacobs turn and fairly run away. He took in deep breaths of air trying to calm his racing heart. He fought the powerful desire to run after him and hit him. He wanted to drive his fists into his doughy skin over and over. He turned back towards the cabin where Becky stood in the door way. Studying her, standing there calmed him some. The light was behind her and it made the tips of hair shine like gold. He thought of how generous, patient and compassionate she was. She was beautiful inside and out. He sighed exasperated. Thinking of how kind she was only made him more enraged. He turned towards her.

"I'm sorry Becky." He said to her.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry about me. He's a foolish man. I don't care what he thinks." She looked up at him and rested her hand against his cheek. Taking his hand she led him inside. "Well, that didn't go very well did it?" She looked up at her husband with a grin. "Mo shearc, I'm fine. Don't waste any time being angry on my account." Standing on tiptoe she kissed his cheek. Turning she looked down at the paper that Master Jacobs had left and read it.

"Oh, Dan. Our poor girl!" She handed it to Daniel.

He took it from her and read it aloud. "My father's name was Patrick O'Malley. He was angry. He hit my Ma. He is dead."

"Becky, I wish I'd hit that man." He studied her worried that Katie's revelation would cause her additional pain.

"I wish you had too." She sat down on the settee near the fire. She rubbed her face with her hand wearily.

"Honey, I'm sorry about Susannah." He said sitting beside her. "Katie-Grace talked to me about it, but she didn't want you to know. She didn't want you to be sad." He took her hand in his.

"I already knew. I guess I never showed you the letters she wrote me. I kept telling her to come to Kentucky and stay with us. I think maybe that was her intention when . . ." She squeezed his fingers.

"Still, I am sorry." He said looking at her.

"It is a risky thing to be bound over to someone." She said quietly. "It doesn't turn out well for most girls." She said with a catch in her voice. "Not everyone is lucky."

Daniel lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Becky, I'm the lucky one."

She smiled up at him, her blue eyes shimmering with tears, and said, "Let's go get our children."

He nodded and taking her by the hand, he led her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie-Grace O'Malley stepped out into the growing darkness of the Kentucky evening. She had lied when she told Mrs. Bradley she had need to use the privy. Instead, she turned and began to run. She knew it would be just a matter of minutes until Israel came looking for her. He was unfailingly protective of her. He had held her hand, as well as Rose's, as they had walked from their house to the Bradley's.

"Don't fret, girls. Pa will take care of Master Jacobs." His voice dripped with rage. "Ma will be safe with him there."

"I hate him." Rose said quietly.

"I do too." Israel said hoping that his father would lose his temper and hit him. He knew that his father could level the bookish school master with just one punch.

Katie-Grace said nothing.

The Bradley's welcomed them joyfully. As they gathered in the main room of the cabin, Grace Bradley had studied the faces of the Boone children and said, "What's wrong? Where are your Ma and Pa?"

It was as Israel began to explain that Katie-Grace had excused herself. She ran now through the woods, not caring where she was going. She had passed the gates of the fort, and headed out into the Kentucky wilderness.

-DB-

Daniel held Becky's hand tightly as they walked toward Grace and Matthew Bradley's cabin. It would take at most ten minutes to walk there, but he worried over all that Katie had seen and heard, which made it seem like hours. Rebecca remained silent. They were surprised to see Israel running towards them.

"Israel? What is it?" His father asked alarmed.

"Katie-Grace ran off." He said trying to catch his breath. "She said she needed to use the privy, but then she ran off. I'm sorry, Ma."

"You don't think she'd . . . " Becky looked up at her husband. "Oh, Dan!"

He nodded his head. "Let's borrow a horse from Matthew. She can't be far."

***DB***

"Don't worry, Israel and Rose can stay here with us." Grace said to Rebecca. "You go look after Katie-Grace."

Becky nodded and Daniel helped her up onto the horse before climbing up behind her. Reaching around her, he grabbed the reigns and they rode off at a gallop.

They saw her in the distance. She was only about a quarter of a mile outside the fort. Daniel slid off the horse and walked beside it. Hearing the footsteps of the horse, she turned and froze.

"Katie-Grace." Daniel said gently. "Why don't you ride on the horse with your Ma? Its a long piece off, and there's no sense you getting all wore out."

Her green eyes opened wide and she nodded silently. He smiled at her sadly, and easily lifted her up onto the horse. He glanced up at the two of them, and sighing he led them into the wilderness.

Rebecca kept her arms around her daughter. Katie had never been back since that first terrible day. Becky could remember coming here long ago alone. She had struggled with the loss of her sister and had come here in a rainstorm, but Daniel had found her. She rested her cheek against Katie-Grace's head. Katie sat silent, her muscles taut.

At last, Daniel stopped the horse and said softly, "Here," He turned to help Katie down from the horse.

Katie slid down off the horse and looked around. She saw the crosses in the distance and approached her parents' graves quietly. She could hear her Aunt and Uncle behind her, and was not surprised when she felt her Aunt's hand reach for hers. She looked down at the stone next to her mother's grave. "Beloved" it read in Irish.

"Did you do that?" She asked quietly.

"No, your Pa did. He made it for me, and for you." Rebecca looked at her sadly.

Katie nodded her head, tears already spilling out of her green eyes. She walked past the graves deeper into the woods to a small grove of trees.

"I hid here, I think. I dug a hole in the ground." She looked up at her Aunt and could see her Uncle had followed them. "I dug it with my hands." She said in a whisper, remembering it all.

Rebecca nodded saying nothing.

"I could hear my Ma screaming and the Shawnee shouting. It was terrifying. But worse was later, when there was nothing but silence. I thought I would be there forever. It was late the next day that I climbed out and saw . . ." She looked away to the distant trees trying not to remember the sight of the bodies.

Daniel had come alongside her now and had his arms around her, as well as Rebecca. But she stepped away from them both. She turned and faced them. Wiping the tears from her cheeks she looked up into their faces.

"Then I heard voices and when I looked up I saw you." She pointed to her Uncle. "You picked me up and I don't remember much else. Except this: I felt safe, at last, and when I opened my eyes again, you were there." She pointed to her Aunt.

"Katie-Grace, the things that Master Jacobs has been saying to you, none of them are true. He is a fool. He doesn't understand anything. You are our daughter. I'm your Ma and he's your Pa." Her Aunt's voice was filled with tears.

She looked up at them. She longed to speak and explain things to them, but it seemed wrong to do it here, where her other family was buried. A wave of exhaustion washed over her, as she struggled to keep all her secret fears securely tucked away inside. She wasn't sure she could keep them hidden any more, but the thought of opening her lips to speak filled her with a weariness. What could she say? How could she even begin?

"We would _never_ send you away, darlin'. You are our girl." Her uncle spoke harshly.

She looked backed towards the graves of her parents. "I am so tired. Can we talk about this later, please?"

"Katie, " Her Uncle began, but her Aunt reached out and putting a hand on his arm said, "That's alright sweetheart, we'll take you home, then."

Her Uncle stood studying her, and swallowing down tears, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her on the forehead, he lifted her up, just as he had so many years ago and carried her back to the horse.


	5. Chapter 5

It was close to midnight by the time they returned to the cabin. They left Israel and Rose with the Bradleys. Katie-Grace was half asleep, so even though she was nearly fourteen years old, Daniel carried her inside. He laid her down on the sick bed that they kept just outside their own bedroom rather than trying to get her upstairs and into the loft. Tucking her in, Daniel said, "What do you think?"

"Katie doesn't do anything fast." Becky said looking up at him. "It took her nearly six months before she spoke at all, remember? Let's give her some time."

He nodded thinking of her then small and helpless. "I wish we'd known sooner. He's wounded her something fierce. I will harm him when next I see him." He said.

"I'm not arguing with you, Daniel. I might beat you to it. Not that it will solve anything." She sighed and sat down at the chair near the bed. "I'm gonna sit with her a spell. You don't mind do ya?"

He disappeared and returned with a second chair that he set alongside hers. "Nope. Hope you don't mind company." He smiled and she rested her head against his shoulder.

***DB***

The late afternoon sun came slanting through the curtains. Katie-Grace could hear voices. She sat up and saw Rose poke her head around the curtain.

"I knew you were awake!" She came in and sat on the bed. "Well, we don't have to go to school no more."

"Anymore." Katie corrected her. "Really?"

"Yep. Pa says Ma can teach us. Can you believe it? We shoulda said somethin' sooner! Katie, you shouldn't never have listened to him. He's just mean. He doesn't know a thing about either one of us. Why, he can't even get our names right! I'm not Margaret, and you are not an O'Malley. You are a Boone - everyone knows that - 'cept him, and maybe you."

"Rose, leave Katie be!" Her Ma said. "She just woke up. Didn't I tell you to finish reading that chapter? I've got questions for you when you are finished."

"Yes, Ma'am." Rose said and disappeared.

Rebecca sat down on the bed and studied Katie thoughtfully. "I bet you are hungry. You didn't touch your supper last night and it is after the dinner hour." She reached out and brushed the hair out of Katie's eyes. "You haven't been sleeping well, either, have you?"

Katie shook her head.

"Well, you are one for secrets. I suppose you come by it honest. I've been known to keep my troubles tucked away from time to time. You've put me in an awkward position, though. I'm going to be forced to admit your Pa's right about keeping secrets. And you _know_ how I hate telling him he's right!" Katie nodded and in spite of herself grinned.

"I'm sorry." She said very softly.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, ah grah. You go on and get dressed. I'll fix you anything you want to eat." She grinned at her.

***DB***

Daniel returned home just before supper with Israel. "Look who I found as I was leaving the fort! I hope you cooked a big supper because I do believe your son has worked up an appetite."

Becky looked up at Israel. It still shocked her to have to look up into his eyes. He was taller than her now, and gaining on his father.

"Well, unless you killed a couple of deer on your way home, I can't imagine I've cooked enough food to fill him up. May God give your wife strength, Israel. I don't know how she'll keep you fed."

"Well, Anna Lee's a clever girl." Daniel said with a wink and Israel turned purple with embarrassment.

"Pa!" Israel said. "I'm going to get washed up!" He said and stormed out the door.

"Daniel! Don't pick on him!" Rebecca shook her head at him and turned back to the fire.

"Well, girls, how was school today? I hear that new teacher of yours can be quite stern." He grinned at them.

"I like her much better than my old teacher!" Rose said. "At least she knows our names!"

He looked over at Katie-Grace who was in the pantry helping with supper. "And what about you? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"Well, in my experience, pretty girls are worth the trouble they cause." He said winking at her. "Now, your Ma here, has caused me a bit of discomfort from time to time, but she's so beautiful and such a good cook, I don't mind it one bit."

"Daniel Boone!" Becky said angry. "You keep talking like that and I'll give all your supper to Israel. I know he can eat it!"

"See what I mean?" He winked at Becky.

"Oh, you!" She said and began to put the dishes on the table. They sat down to a quiet dinner. Most everyone was tired and so it wasn't long after the dishes were cleaned that everyone began to turn towards bed. Israel was first.

"I can't believe how tired I am." He said. "Good night!"

His father laughed at him. "Does it make you miss school?"

"No, sir!" Israel said and had disappeared into his room.

"Rose you ought to get to bed too. I know you were up late into the night talking with Elizabeth. Go on now!" Becky said to their youngest.

"Yes, Ma'am." She put her arms around her mother who sat in her rocking chair by the fire knitting. "Ma, thank you for teaching me. I'm so happy not to go to that school anymore." She kissed her cheek. "I love you, Ma!"

"I love you too, Rose Boone. Now go on up to bed." Rose disappeared up the ladder.

"What about you Katie-Grace? Are you sleepy?" Daniel asked her.

"I guess not. I slept half the day. I'm all out of sorts now." She said.

"You feel like talking?" Becky asked setting her knitting aside. Katie sighed and closed the book she'd been reading. She'd been waiting all day for this.

"I suppose I have to." She said.

"I'm half inclined to leave you be, Katie-Grace, but I reckon, talking is the one thing you'll never do, unless we force ya. And your Ma here knows, that sometimes you got to push people into talkin' for their own good."

"Words are hard." She sighed.

"Words are hard for you because you spent too much of your life not using them." Rebecca said quietly. "Maybe the good of this mess, is that you have to tell us now. Tell us the things you've kept inside."

Katie sat silent her chin in her hand. They knew to be patient. Becky was right, Katie did most things slowly - especially when it came to words. Then her face brightened, and she reached in her pocket and pulled out a paper. She handed it to Rebecca.

"You can read it! It is a good start. Then we can talk."

Rebecca took the paper from her and looked at her husband.

"That seems fair, I guess, but you still have to talk." He studied her.

"I understand, Uncle . . ." She caught herself, but not quite in time.

"What did you call me?" He sounded angry. "What did you say?"

"Daniel! You're scaring her." Rebecca turned towards Katie. "He's not angry at you. It just sounds that way. He's thinking of Master Jacobs. Katie, when your Pa thinks someone has hurt you he gets really angry. He sounds harsh because you've been hurt. He's angry that you feel like you do. He's not mad at you."

"I'm not angry at you, your Ma's right." His voice softened. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like I was. When I think of any of my girls hurt, well, my temper gets the best of me. I didn't mean to speak so harsh. You can call me whatever you want, Uncle Dan, Pa, Old Man Boone, Mr. Tall Person! I don't care a whit. _I'm_ not confused about us. You are my girl, Katie-Grace. You are my daughter. I thought that within weeks of you coming here. Both your Ma and I called you ours without ever thinking on it. Nothing anyone else or even you say could change it." He nodded at her.

"I . . . the things he said made me not trust myself. He made me think maybe I was wrong. It made me feel afraid that you would decided to . . .and I couldn't . . . if you sent me . . ." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Go ahead and read it," She hesitated just for a second, "Ma."

Becky studied her, and leaning forward kissed her cheek saying, "Oh inouin, you are ours." Then she unfolded the paper and began to read:

_My Pa_

_I can remember the first time I ever saw my Pa. Most folks can't but I can. I was hiding in the dirt. My whole family had been killed by the Shawnee. I was the only one left. They told me later that I probably hid for four days, but it seemed like a lifetime. There was screaming and crying and then absolute silence. I was alone and lost, and it was horrible. And then there he was. _

_My Pa is tall, taller than anyone you'll ever meet. I was only five and small for my age, so when he lifted me up it felt like I was headed straight for the clouds. Then I looked into his eyes. His eyes are green, and I'd call them pretty, but he wouldn't like that one bit. But they are, and they are kind, and that's when I knew I was finally safe._

_When I tell people that story they think that I mean safe from the Shawnee, and it is part that, but more than that too. _

_You could split my life into two pieces: One part with my Mother and Father, and the other with my Ma and Pa. The first part was dark and scary, but the second is filled with sunshine and love. I never, ever had a home 'til I came to Kentucky. My mother tried her best, but it is hard to take care of someone when you are being hurt yourself. My father was mean and the only thing I remember about him is the sound of his voice when he yelled or the feeling of his hand hitting me._

_But that ended a long time ago. It took me awhile to realize I was home. I keep waiting for angry voices, and pushing. I kept waiting for hatred and crying, but it never came. I waited and watched for a long time. My Ma says I do most things slow - except for chores. I always try my best to do what I'm told because I want my family to know that I'm happy to be with them. But the way I feel and think, takes me a long time. I guess I been sorting it out for awhile. _

_But this is supposed to be about my Pa, not me. So now, I will tell you what I know about him:_

_First, he loves my Ma the way a bird loves the sky. That's probably the most important thing about him because it is the biggest thing about him. My father never loved mother so I'd never seen that before. I love to see it. I love to watch all the tiny things he does all the time that show it. He'll reach for her hand when she's sad, or reach out and push her hair from her eyes sometimes. I remember once he walked an extra mile out of his way because he'd heard there was a field full of violet birdfoot. He brought her a giant bundle and said, "I found these on the trail." He brings her books from Salem because she loves to read, he makes sure there is enough firewood for her, and he watches her even when she doesn't know it, and you can tell just from the way his eyes light on her, that he thinks she is beautiful. Once when we were at the fort a stranger turned towards Ma and said something harsh to her. My Pa stepped in front of her, and reached for her hand all in one quick move. It was beautiful and even more so because he did it without thinking; as though loving her and protecting her was as natural as breathing._

_He loves to see new things. Exploring is in his blood, I guess. He is always looking ahead of the trail to see what comes next. His eyes are always looking off o something in the distance. He is curious to see what's around the next bend. I think if it weren't for my Ma, he would go looking over each hill until he made his way back around the globe again. _

_He loves to be outside. The trees, the grass and the open sky strengthen him somehow. Ma always says he'd rather sleep under a tree than anywhere else. I guess she's right, but I would add that he would rather sleep under a tree if she were there with him._

_He loves his children - all of them. He loves Jemima, Israel and Rose. He loves James, and William, and Elizabeth and Patrick, who died long ago, but he loves them still. There's nothing he wouldn't do for them. He works hard to make sure his children are safe. I've seen him give the last bit of food to Rose, even though he's hungry._

_I guess the last thing I could say about my Pa, is that he loves me too. Even though, I'm just his niece and he's not even really related to me, except by marrying my aunt, he still loves me. If you ask him right now how many children he has, he'll tell you "Four here on this earth with me." I remember the first time I heard him say that and I understood he was claiming me as his own. I wanted to sit down and cry right there. I wanted to throw my arms around him and say thank you a hundred times, but talking is hard for me. So I just swallowed down my tears and tucked it away._

_I guess most folks wouldn't think the fact that your Pa loves you is a surprise, but it is to me. He would never hit me or yell at me. He only wants me safe and happy. And I feel grateful every single day that he and my Ma claim me as theirs. It took me awhile to understand that I was home. But that's the truth of it: I am finally home now._

_My name is Kathleen-Grace Siobhan Boone, and Daniel Boone is my Pa. I am his daughter._

Rebecca sat back and handed the paper to Daniel. He looked at it and folded it up and tucked it into his shirt pocket. "Katie-Grace, you come here." He opened his arms to her. She sighed and bit her lower lip and crossed to him. He pulled her into his arms. Finally, she began to cry.

"That's alright now, Katie girl." He said. He looked over at Rebecca who, crying herself, crossed to them. She sat down beside them and put her arms around them both. "Say it out loud, Katie." He told her pushing her away from him so they could see her eyes.

She looked from Rebecca's face to his, resting in their arms. "You are my Ma and Pa." She said at last and smiling she repeated it, "You are my Ma and Pa. It was always you and no one else."

They held her tightly to them and her Ma reached out and touched her cheek gently and said, "Go deo; forever."

***DB***

Katie smiled watching her brother inhale the food she'd brought him.

"Don't you ever get full?" She asked him.

"Not too often." He looked up at her. "So, it is better then?"

"Yes. I just was frightened, I guess. He made me think maybe they would send me away. I couldn't survive that. It would be the end of me." She always found talking to Israel easier.

"He'd better stay away from Pa, or me for that matter." He sighed. "So you showed them your essay, and then what?"

"We talked for a long time. I told them the truth about my parents. Turns out Ma knew already. My mother had written her letters. She showed them to me. It is silly now, when I think about it. Getting so upset over the things he said."

"It is when you think about it. You are ours, Katie. You have been forever. I've never questioned whether you were my sister. Ma ran twenty-five miles to save you, and Pa faced a pack of Shawnee to bring you home."

She laughed. "I know, I should've talked to you. You would've set me straight."

"You should always listen to your brother." He grinned. "I better get back to work. Thanks for bringing me dinner. I'll see you at home."

"Tell, Anna Lee, she's the only thing I miss about school." She grinned at him knowing he visited her nearly every day.

***DB***

She crested the hill and found him at the southwest corner working on a broken fence. Well, not working really. He was leaning against the fence, a piece of paper in his hand. She smiled.

"I brought you some dinner." She said.

"I heard ya comin' this time." He grinned at her.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. Good reading?" She indicated the letter in his hand.

Seeing his face turn pink surprised her and made her laugh. He handed it to her and took the basket from her. He sat down to eat. She read it again.

He watched her and said, "I'm not gonna let you read it if you're gonna cry every time."

She sat down beside him. "I'm glad I didn't know how closely I was being watched. It would have made me nervous. "

He laughed and leaning over, kissed her cheek. "I am sorry as can be about your sister, Becky. I truly am."

"I know that." She said softly. "I am too. Susannah was headstrong."

"Really?" He smiled at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I know. It must be in our blood. But you know, she was headstrong about listening. I told her to leave him; to run away even if she didn't come to us. But she wrote that she never would. Maybe she changed her mind; maybe that's why she was so determined to come even after you told her it wasn't safe." She looked at him. "It is hard to be thankful that she came, seeing what it cost. But how can I not be thankful when I look at Katie-Grace?"

He nodded. "I feel the same. I can't imagine her not here with us, but the only way for her to be here is for your sister to have died. How can I be grateful for something that hurt you so?" He took her hand. "It's a mite complicated."

"It is that. I am glad she finally spoke about it, though. She keeps secrets hard." Becky said looking off into the blue Kentucky sky.

"She takes after her Ma." He said giving her fingers a squeeze.

"You are one to talk! Now, how exactly did you get that scar on your left leg last spring?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't remember." He said avoiding the subject.

"Uh, huh." She grinned at him. "I'm fairly certain you didn't trip along the trail and cut it on a branch."

"I suppose I ought to get back to that fence." He said quickly.

"I suppose you ought." She said smiling at him. He rose and helped her up, turning to go she paused and said, "Dan?"

"I'm not telling ya, so don't ask Becky. No use you get anxious after the fact." He said.

"No, I wasn't going to ask you about it. I was only teasing. I know why you leave out details. I have been married to you long enough to know sometimes less information is better."

"Oh, then what is it?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say that I am grateful." She turned suddenly shy.

"Grateful?"

"Yes. That my being bound didn't matter to you, or my being Irish, or being stubborn, or having a temper. I'm grateful that you don't care if I'm not like other wives and quiet and obedient every single minute of every single day. And I'm grateful that you take me as I am. I am grateful that you love me even if I could only give you four children." He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't pause. "And that you would take in my niece and love her so. I'm grateful that even though you heart longs to explore, you come home to me." She blushed and looked down.

"My feet long to travel, Becky, not my heart. My heart is with you. There's no one else under all the skies who would do for me." He said pulling her into his arms. "There's only you. I wish I could say pretty words like in those books you read. I like how Katie said it: I love you like a bird loves the sky. And its me that is grateful. I can't believe you still love me, especially after James, and in spite of all the leaving I do. I am always shocked to see you still there waiting for me." He ran his hand along the line of her cheek. "You are so beautiful, and I don't just mean on the outside, although you most certainly are that. I mean beautiful on the inside. You are the most beautiful person I've ever known."

She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. "I don't know. You seem to manage pretty words alright." She smiled up at him and leaning in he kissed her. After a bit she slipped out of his arms and said, "Now, go fix my fence, Mr. Boone."

"Yes, Ma'am, Mrs. Boone, right away." But he stood watching her as she disappeared down the hill and walked back to the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie hesitated near the gates of the fort. She knew she needed to get her Pa, but also wanted to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Bradley knew too. Rose looked up at her with wide frightened eyes.

"Rose, go to the Bradley's and tell them about Anna Lee." Rose nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get Pa!" She called after her.

She turned and ran towards the cabin overwhelmed with worry for Israel. She burst through the cabin door skidding to a stop as her Ma dropped a plate of bread.

"Kathleen-Grace Boone!" She said and knelt down to pick up the mess.

"Where's Pa?" Katie said, and her mother looked up at her.

"In the barn, last I knew." She looked at Katie's face. "What is it?"

But before she could finish the sentence, Katie had grabbed her hand and dragged her along as she ran to the barn.

"Pa! Pa!" Katie yelled.

He nearly collided with them as he came out of the barn. Looking at their faces, he asked, "What's happened? Becky?"

"It's Israel." Katie said. "He fought with Master Jacobs. They put him in the jail cell. I don't know if he's hurt. Master Jacobs is. Cinncinatus is with him now."

Daniel had already turned to run, her mother two steps behind him.

"Rebecca! You stay here." He yelled over his shoulder.

"Katie, where's Rose? Find her and stay with her." Her mother yelled to her not waiting for an answer.

"Becky," Her father began, but her Ma didn't stop to listen and was already past him and running towards the fort.

"Do what your Ma said!" He yelled.

He easily caught up to her, and then reaching for her hand continued inside the fort. He led her over to the small jail cell at the edge of the settlement. It was dark inside.

"Israel?" He called. "Israel?"

A voice from inside asked, "Is Ma with ya?"

"Israel, are you alright?" She asked trying to peer into the darkness.

"Ma, you better wait with Cincinnatus. I don't want you seeing me here, like this."

She hesitated. "It's alright, son. I need to see if you are alright."

He stepped towards the door and peered out from behind the iron bars. His face was bloody and purple with bruises. His mother drew in a breath but bravely said nothing.

"Son, what happened?" His father asked.

"Did they find Anna Lee?" Israel asked. "Is she alright?"

"Israel, what are you talking about? What happened? Katie said you fought with Master Jacobs. She said you hurt him? What is this all about?"

Israel looked up into the green eyes of his father, and Rebecca stepped back in surprise. He looked, not like the little boy she'd always known, but a man, determined to protect his own.

***DB***

Matthew Bradley paced angrily. "He said what?"

"He said that he was sending her out because he only taught whites. He said that no Bradley would be welcome." Katie felt her face redden with anger even as she spoke it. "He said other things, too, but I don't say those words." She glanced down at Rose.

"That's alright, sweetheart." Grace Bradley said wrapping her arms around Katie. "He said it in front of you girls and Israel?"

"Yes. He said other things too, about Ma and Pa, and you and Mr. Bradley." She looked at her parents. "and Israel hit him. Israel hit him hard and they fought. Anna Lee had already run. She didn't see them fight."

Cincinnatus came out of the tavern and walked over to them.

"Well, some busted ribs, bruises and a broken hand. He'll mend. He's mighty riled and wants Israel punished. I'll go see to Israel now. Let's go, Becky."

The two of them left carrying medicines, bandages and water.

"Do you know where she went?" Matthew asked.

Katie shook her head. "The river, maybe or the meadow? Israel might know better than me."

"We'll check the river first." Daniel said. "Don't worry, Grace. Matthew and I will find her. She's a smart girl." He squeezed Grace's shoulder and turned to Katie, "You girls go on home." He turned to go but seeing their worried faces, he paused and wrapped his arms around the both of them. "Now girls, Israel will be fine, don't worry. We'll find Anna Lee. Your Ma and I will be home soon enough." Kissing them he turned toward Matthew and said, "I'll just check on Becky and Israel. I'll meet you outside the gate" He nodded towards Grace, knowing that Matthew would want to speak to her alone before they left.

***DB***

"You can finish cleaning up those cuts, Becky. I'll go brew some of that tea to help with the pain." He looked at Israel, "You are lucky it isn't worse, Israel. He's twice your size."

"Thank you, Cincinnatus." Rebecca said and he left.

"I'm sorry, Ma." Israel said quietly. "I know a man should be able to manage his temper, but I couldn't allow him to speak of Anna that way."

Rebecca sat back and studied her son thoughtfully. "Oh, Israel, it seems you grew up awfully fast." She returned to cleaning the cuts on his face. "But she is too young to marry just yet. Let her turn sixteen first, and that's still too young!"

Israel laughed. "Ma!" His face reddened and then glancing at her with a grin, he asked, "Weren't you sixteen?"

"Sixteen was different then." She said. "It might take us 'til then to clear up this mess. You put your Pa in an awkward spot, him being the constable and all. But I'm proud of you son."

Israel blushed. "How long did you know Pa before," He hesitated unsure, "Well, before you knew it was him?" He asked shyly.

She smiled remembering. "An hour maybe. He had an unfair advantage over me, though. He rode up on that horse with the sun setting behind him." She laughed. "Oh, I guess I knew I loved him as soon as I looked into those green eyes of his."

"And you, Pa?" Israel asked his father who had been standing behind his wife. She turned surprised .

"I was sure the instant I saw her, but, well, now, your Ma is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I was sure I would never stand a chance, so I pretended not to notice her. Which was near impossible; like trying to ignore the sun or stars or the air I breathe, and was a mite foolish. I was right lucky no one else snatched her up." He smiled at her. "But I agree with your Ma, Israel. You are much too young, just yet. But I suppose you aren't too young to court her. You better talk to her Pa when this is over." He winked at Israel. "'Course, Matthew might not cotton to a criminal courtin' his beloved daughter."

"Have they found her, yet?" Israel asked. "Look down by the river. There's that cave a mile or so downstream. She likes to go there for a bit of quiet now and then."

"We'll find her, son." He reached over and put one arm around his wife. "Matthew and I are going after Anna Lee. Don't fret, love. We'll work all this out. Promise you'll stay away from Master Jacobs. I can't have two family members in jail."

"I'll do my best." She said.

"Uh, uh. Rebecca promise it." He said meeting her blue eyes.

"I promise." She said quietly.

"Promise what?" He asked. He had become wise over time.

"I promise to stay away from Master Jacobs." She sighed heavily.

"That's my girl." He kissed her cheek, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Israel waited alone. He had sent his mother away, which had been no small task. She was determined to stay by his side. He began to chip away at her resolve when he pointed out that both his sisters had witnessed the fight. Eventually, he had managed to convince her to go home to make sure Rose was alright.

"Israel?" A voice from outside called. He walked over to the small barred window in the door of the jail.

"Yes, sir." He looked up into the face of Matthew Bradley. He swallowed hard and waited.

"We found Anna Lee, Israel. She was in that cave you spoke of." He studied Israel in the dim light. "I wanted to say thank you. I know it'll cost you dearly speaking up for Anna Lee like that, but we are thankful. Her Ma and I appreciate it. As for Anna, well she can speak for herself." He turned to step away, but then paused saying, "I'll be waiting just over there." Before Israel could even speak he disappeared and suddenly he was looking into Anna's beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh Israel! Your poor face! I am so sorry. Does it hurt much?"

"Are you alright, Anna? I was worried."

"Worried for me? I am fine. But he hurt you. Israel, I am sorry for causing all this trouble." She lowered her eyes and the moonlight shimmered on her long lashes.

"You didn't cause the trouble. It was Master Jacobs. I'm sorry I frightened you. I didn't mean to scare you so. I'm ashamed that I caused you to run off."

"But that isn't why I ran. I'd never be afraid of you. You would never hurt me. I ran off because I was so ashamed to have you hear the things he said. I was going to tell you about my grandmother being a slave but . . ." She looked down ashamed.

Looking at her in the moonlight so sad and worried about him, Israel longed to put his arms around her. He longed to kiss her and tell her everything he'd ever hoped or dreamed. When he was younger, he used to complain about the way his parents carried on. It embarrassed him to no end to see them holding hands or worse to stumble upon them locked in an embrace. But now he understood what Mima had once tried to explain to him when she had married. He had grown up in a house filled with a true and steady love. And now, looking into the beautiful eyes of Anna Lee, he had found a love of his own.

"Oh, Anna! How could you think I'd care about thing like that? My Uncle is a Cherokee, my mother was indentured and my father is Kentucky trapper who is happiest away from civilized folks! It is you who might want to consider things. After all, I am a criminal now." He grinned at her.

She smiled shyly. "I am sorry for running off though."

"Oh, I am glad you ran off. I'm ashamed I lost my temper, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I am sorry for losing my temper. A man should manage his temper." He said. "Master Jacobs should have never spoke to you like that though. It made me angry, and I had to do something." He smiled at her thinking again that he'd never seen a prettier girl.

"Both my parents are grateful that you spoke up for me, and we are sorry that you are here now because of it. I wish I could do something for you, Israel. It must be just awful to be in there. Are you hungry? I could fix you something. I'm a pretty good cook, well, not near as good as your Ma."

"I would love anything you made for me." He said knowing it to be absolutely true.

"Anna, we best get home." Her father called.

"You better go now. Don't keep your Pa waiting. Thank you for coming to see me. I'll sleep better now, knowing you are alright."

"Good night, Israel. Thank you for all you did." She slid her hand through the bars and he reached out and held it tightly. Her fingers were soft and cool.

"Good night, Anna." He said trying to think of something else to say to her. She smiled at him and turned to go. She paused as he called out to her.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright, if I spoke to your Pa? Spoke to him about calling on you, I mean?" He held his breath.

"Yes, I would like that very much." She smiled and walked away.

Anyone passing by the jail that evening and looking in, might have assumed that Israel Boone had suffered a severe blow to the head during his fight with Master Jacobs. He sat in the small cell, in the dark and cold smiling from ear to ear.

***DB***

"I am glad Anna is alright." Becky said. "That poor sweet girl. I don't know how Grace and Matthew have managed to keep from harming that man." She sat on their bed, but hadn't climbed in. She was having difficulty laying down on their warm, soft bed knowing that Israel was alone in a dark, cold cell.

"Well, I think your son beat them to it. I don't envy Matthew, I'll tell you that! Grace has a temper that nearly rivals yours."

"Why did she run off?" She asked.

"She was upset that he had heard that she was the granddaughter of a black slave. She was afraid it would matter to Israel. She cried and cried afraid he wouldn't care for her anymore. It was so sweet, Becky." He said climbing into bed. "Oh, she was sad, crying on her Pa's shoulder saying, 'Oh, Pa! What if he never speaks to me!' I wanted to tell her that she has Israel's heart in the palm of her hand. But I figured, I'd let him. I won't mind a bit having her as a daughter in law."

"They are so young." She said turning and looking at him.

"Well, so were we." He said smiling at her. Seeing that she still hadn't climbed into bed, he said, "Becky Ann, you know, sitting up all night, isn't going to change anything."

"I know, but I just keep thinking of him there, all alone." She sighed. "And you know how I feel about that name, Daniel."

"Matthew said he was going to take Anna to see him. I don't imagine he's suffering, love."

"You didn't see his cuts and bruises. Master Jacobs hurt him badly." Her voice was angry.

Reaching for her hand he said, "Get in bed, please, Rebecca. You are wore out. It is late and you've had a difficult day. As for Israel, if he's anything like his Pa, just a smile and a kind word from his girl should be enough to heal a thousand injuries." He smiled as she

blushed. "I'm sorry for calling you, Becky Ann." He gave her his best grin.

"You think that grin will get you out of anything, Mr. Boone." He nodded and sighing, she climbed into bed beside him.

"What will happen? You can't reside over the case."

"No, but the town council can. I've agreed to let them decide. They'll release him in the morning, and then in the afternoon he will speak before them. Mr. Jacobs will speak to them first. Then they'll decide." He said quietly. She said nothing. He pulled her over and into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. "Listen, Becky, we can trust them. They know Israel and they know Master Jacobs. They care about the Bradleys. If we send the case to Salem, it would be strangers who may or may not feel that like Anna Lee needs defending."

"They could send him away, though. He is guilty and he admits it. They could send him to prison." Her voice was quiet; frightened.

"They could." He sighed. "One thing about Israel though, he always seems to manage. Remember the time that he was outside the fort and all alone. You thought for sure, you'd never see him again, and then he comes walking through the gate with a turkey and your father! One little boy alone in all the Kentucky wilderness, and he crosses paths with a beautiful fat turkey and his grandfather. What are the odds?"

"I know, but I can't help but feel afraid for him. I know he's nearly grown." She sighed and was so quiet he thought she'd fallen asleep. Finally she said, "Remember how tiny he was? He was the tiniest little thing. I was so scared after the others. He was so sickly I thought for sure we'd lose him too, but every day he got bigger and stronger."

"Seems like he was always smiling too. No matter what, he'd be coughing and sneezing and make you worry half the night away, but he'd just grin at you." He tightened his arms around her. "Rebecca, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to him. We'll see what the council decides and then go from there. We could still go to Salem if things don't work out."

"God watches over us all." She said, as if reminding herself. "Israel's in His hands. I should trust that, and I know you'd do everything you could to make things right for him." She kissed his cheek.

"They won't let you sit in on the hearing, sweetheart." He had been dreading telling her this. He could feel her stiffen in his arms. "I'm sorry. You know how these things go. Women aren't generally allowed, and they fear you might, um, well . . ." He hesitated.

"They are afraid I'll lose my temper and then they'll have me in jail too?" She laughed. "They aren't wrong, Dan. You_ know _I would. Can you imagine me sitting still with him speaking about Israel? I am almost grateful they won't let me."

"Still, I wish that Jacobs had to face you! I am sorry I didn't take him down when he was here, Becky. The things he said and right in front of you and the children! My anger burns when I think on it. No one should ever speak so of you! I almost lit out after him. I should have, then Israel wouldn't be where he is." He sighed.

"I'm half sorry I held you back, but Dan, you would've killed him. You are much stronger than Israel and he's a weak man. You'd be in a sight more trouble than Israel. And who'd prevent me from attending that hearing? It would be a mess for certain."

He looked out the window at the moon. "Its late, sweetheart, and today was terrible. Go to sleep." He kissed her forehead. She nodded and rolled onto her side and closed her eyes trying not to imagine Israel all alone in the tiny cell. She sighed.

"Dan?" She asked after a time. "I'm going to bake a pie."

"What?" He asked.

"I can't sleep. I'll bake a pie, maybe two. Israel can have pie for breakfast." She got up and went into the front room.

She was lighting the lamp as he came in. He studied her.

"Don't look at me like I have lost my mind." She said grinning. "You can't sleep either. Besides baking makes me feel better."

"I didn't say anything. Did I say anything?" He asked her.

"No, but I can hear you thinking." She looked at him as she put her apron on over her nightgown. "Wanna chop up some apples for me?"

He nodded his head, and accepted the knife she handed him. "You know, I never once helped my Ma cook. 'Course my brothers would have laughed at me, and my sisters never would have let me."

"It's a shame. You could use some cooking lessons." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Leastways, that's what Mingo says."

"Well, Mingo's eaten too much of your food to be a fair judge of anyone. I sure hope Anna Lee's a good cook. Poor girl, she's got a lot to live up to. You better give her some recipes, darlin'. Israel's fond of your cooking."

"I don't think he'll mind how she cooks, leastways, not at first." She smiled at him.

"Remember that turkey dinner you fixed? Oh, Lord! It was wonderful! It must have been the very first year we married. I ate so much and I made myself sick, but I couldn't stop. That was the best meal I'd had in my whole life! I thought I'd died and gone straight to heaven!"

"Yes, and then you said, 'Becky, I didn't really love you 'til just now!' after you finished it. And I burst into tears and didn't speak to you for three days!" She laughed, remembering. "Oh, I was mad!"

"I remember! I tried and tried to explain what I meant, but you'd just stomp your foot and walk off." He laughed too. "I can't remember how we settled it."

She smiled up at him in the soft candle light. "I do."

"I can remember the turkey; it was the most delicious thing I'd ever, ever eaten. I remember looking up from that plate at you standing there so ridiculously beautiful. And I remember thinking I was the luckiest man who had ever lived and trying to tell you that, but it coming out all wrong. I remember being absolutely miserable and trying desperately to fix it. I can't for the life of me, remember how we managed to settle it, though."

"You remember, James, don't you?" She said softly.

"Oh!" He said and she blushed. "_That's_ how we settled it. I remember now."

She had rolled out a beautiful crust and gently lifted it into the pan. He helped her layer it with slices of apple.

"He'd be nearly twenty-five now." He said thoughtfully. "I wonder what kind of a girl he would've picked out."

"Oh, he'd still be a bachelor. He'd be out there in that wilderness with you and Mingo. How would he ever have found time for a girl?" She sighed. "'Course, knowing him and his headstrong ways, he'd probably would have married a beautiful Cherokee girl."

"I can't imagine how a child of ours ended up being headstrong!" He let out a long, slow breath. "Oh, but he was a good son."

"Oh, that he was." She agreed. She paused in her work and looked up at her husband. Wiping her hands on her apron, she walked around the table to where he stood and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know why . . . " He began, surprised by his sudden tears. "It's been years and years." He buried his face in her hair.

"Well, Israel's in jail, and in love. No doubt he'll be leaving us soon. Its probably four in the morning and you haven't slept. I suppose those are all reasons enough." She said soothingly, running her fingers through his hair. "But I think it is because you are such a good father." She kissed his forehead.

"A good father! I don't understand sometimes, how you can say that still." He spoke bitterly. "I never should have . . ."

"That's all done and buried. Nothing we can do will change it. James would be angry that you still feel that way. He wouldn't want you hanging on to blame all this time. You know that. You were then, and are now, a good father. So stop that nonsense. You're just missing him." She said quietly.

He sniffed and drew in a big breath. "You're right. I miss him all the time."

She nodded. "I try not to think too hard about how much I wish he were here. He would've loved Kentucky, don't you think? Can you imagine Jim and Mingo together? Oh, they would have had the best time!"

He nodded his head. "I think how he would have loved Israel, and Katie-Grace and Rose. He would've spoiled Rose something terrible."

"He was well on his way to spoiling Mima." She said remembering him holding his baby sister. She let out a long sigh, and kissing him, she gently wiped the tears off his face. She turned back to the pie and swallowing down her own tears she said, "Come on. You said you would help."

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He finished cutting the last few pieces of apple. They worked in silence until she put the pie into the fire and then sat down in her rocker to keep a close eye on it. She watched his face in the firelight remembering all the times he and Jim had gone out hunting together, bringing back piles of game for her. Two peas in a pod, happy as can be. She sighed.

"Sun's coming up." She said looking out the window just beyond his shoulder.

"It always does." He said thoughtfully and smiled at her understanding just what she meant.

"I'll get dressed and then we can go to the fort. That pie will be ready in a bit." She rose, and as she turned to go he caught hold of her hand and said softly, "Becky, I . . ." But he struggled wishing he had Mingo's skill at stringing together all the right words.

She smiled and kissed him understanding completely. "I love you too." She said and disappeared into the other room to prepare herself for a day that would determine Israel's fate.


	8. Chapter 8

Israel Boone stretched his arms and legs, happy to be free from the tight, dark cell. His parents and his sisters had come to get him. They would go home and in the afternoon, he would have to speak to the town council. As they turned to leave the fort, he saw Mr. Jacobs in the distance. He was no doubt on his way to give his testimony to the council. He saw him enter the gates and felt a wave a guilt. He could see the purple bruises from here but thinking of Anna Lee his guilt faded. He glanced at his parents to see if they'd seen him. His father reached for his mother's hand.

"Becky," He warned gently.

She saw Mr. Jacobs then, and turned to look at his father and her look confused Israel. She looked frightened. Israel couldn't really think of a time when he'd seen her afraid. Over the years he had seen her worried but not truly frightened. He could think of only two times that he had seen true fear on her face: Once when the Choctaw dragged her away and the other was when they had been told his father was dead. He couldn't understand why the school master would frighten her.

He fell even with them now. He glared at them but said nothing. He disappeared around the corner. His mother let out a long breath and leaned against the wall of the tavern, her head lowered. His father turned towards Israel.

"Walk your sisters home, Israel. Your Ma and I will follow."

Puzzled Israel had led his sisters out the gates of Boonesborough. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his father's tall frame bent low as he put an arm around his Ma.

"Was it scary?" Rose asked him and he turned to face her.

"What?" He asked.

"Being put in the jail cell. I was scared for you."

He smiled at his little sister and taking her hand said, "I was only scared when I realized someone was going to tell Ma what I'd done."

***DB***

Israel waited until his father had gone outside for some kindling and followed him out.

"Pa, today at the fort when we saw Master Jacobs, Ma seemed almost frightened. Why would she be afraid? Was she afraid?"

He had been so overwhelmed with worry that he hadn't wasted any time getting right to his question. His father sighed and set the ax down.

"Your Ma's a strong woman, Israel. She'd have to be to survive out here and especially being married to me."

"I know. That's why I am confused. She survived being taken by the Choctaw for nearly a month. Why would a school master frighten her?"

"Well, those Choctaw couldn't harm her only living son, now could they?"

"No." Israel said softly. "She made sure of that." His shoulders sagged under the weight of responsibility. "I wish I'd managed my temper for her sake."

"No, Israel. You did right by Anna Lee. I nearly did the same in defense of your Ma and am sorry I didn't now. I would be the one in trouble then, not you."

He looked over at his son who looked burdened down with a heavy weight. "Loving folks is a dangerous thing, Israel. Look at all that it's cost your Ma. You are young and Anna Lee is a beautiful girl. But while you are courting her it is important to be sure you can talk things through together. You need strong hearts to survive all that comes your way. Think of James. Think of Patrick and the others. Think of all the hard times your Ma's faced here without me."

"Yes, Pa." Israel said seriously. "I am sorry for the trouble I've caused her, and especially the pain. I hate to think I caused her pain."

"Oh, heavens! You two are so serious!" His mother said her hands resting on her hips. Neither of them had seen her follow Israel outside. "Daniel Boone! You've left off all the good parts." She crossed to where they stood, and reaching out brushed Israel's hair out of his eyes.

"Israel, it is true you want to be sure Anna is strong in heart and spirit but your Pa forgets that it is love that will strengthen her. I can endure most anything with your Pa beside me. And he's beside me even when he's far away."

Israel blushed and said, "I've hardly talked to her about things, yet, and haven't even spoken to her Pa. You and Pa both talk as if . . ."

"Love is easy to see, son." His father said with a grin.

"No, I mean I know for me, but Anna might not feel the same."

"He wasn't talking about you, Israel." His mother said softly. She smiled at him as his eyes grew wide in surprise and laughing put her arms around him. He had grown to be a good three inches taller than her.

"I miss you being small. Not that my worries were any smaller then. I didn't have to worry about prison, but I did have to worry that maybe a panther got ya!"

Israel leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't fret, Ma. God watches us all." She laughed thinking of all the many, many times she had told him that. "And prison or not, it's not just Anna's love that gives me strength." He squeezed her hand and went inside the cabin.

He left them alone knowing that his father would wrap his long arms around his mother to comfort her as she cried.

***DB***

"I guess that is all of it." Israel said quietly. "I should have managed my temper better, I admit that. It wasn't right for me to harm another person simply because of what he said. I know better." He stood before the council. His father sat behind him watching protectively and thinking of his father he added, "I was raised better than that."

"Israel, who started the conversation? Did you approach Mr. Jacobs or did he come to you?" Tom Walker asked.

"He came up to us. My sisters and I were speaking with Anna Lee, and he walked up to us."

The men at the table listening turned to one another. Esa Green whispered something in Tom Walker's ear.

"Is this the first time Mr. Jacob's has made comments in your presence?" Tom asked.

"No, sir. He came to our house for supper. He spoke poorly of my Ma. My Pa sent him out, I think. I wasn't there for that part. My parents sent us away. I was pretty angry about it though." He admitted. "He treated my Ma . . ." He hesitated. "Well, I guess you could ask my Pa about that if you wanted, but he wasn't respectful.

"So, you were already angry with him when he spoke to you the other day?" Esa asked.

"Yes, I guess so. When he spoke of Anna that way, it was just one time too many. I suppose that's true."

"What did he say, Daniel?" Tom asked. Israel glanced back at his father who stood and moved to stand beside him.

"Well, I don't like repeating the things he said. Israel is right. He treated her rudely, and I did toss him outside."

"I understand your hesitation." Tom said. "We just want to have a clear sense of Israel's thinking before we decide anything."

"Well, he never addressed her by name, and assumed that she was my bond-slave; that we weren't uh, married. He said it to her directly. He said other things as well." His face darkened. "I wanted to throttle him, but Becky wouldn't let me."

"He said that in front of you too?" Tom asked.

"Yes, sir. And my sisters. I guess you are right. It made me angry. It still does just thinking of it. Then when he said those things about Anna and right to her face too, well, I lost my temper. That's all there is to it really. I got angry and behaved badly. I apologize for it." Israel sighed and looked down. His father's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Alright, thank you Israel. I don't think we have any more questions. We will decide. We can trust you enough not to run off? We don't have to put you in the jail cell, do we?" Israel shook his head. "I thought not. You can come back tomorrow morning and we will let you know our decision."

***DB***

Grace Bradley sat next to Rebecca on the Boone's front porch watching the moon rise.

"I don't imagine anyone will sleep tonight." Grace said. Becky shook her head. Inside they could hear the children playing. Glancing through the window they could see Matthew and Dan standing beside the fire talking. Near the pantry, Israel and Anna Lee cleaned up the dishes, smiling as they did.

"Well, I suppose it will be official some day not to far off." Grace said.

"What?" Becky asked her.

"We will officially be family when they marry." She smiled at her.

"We've been family for years." Becky said. They smiled at each other. "You have to tell me about it! What did Israel say?" She whispered.

"Oh, he was terrified! It was funny. He's known us his entire life, but there he was shaking and trembling. He said, 'I want you to know that I think highly of your Anna Lee and I was hoping that you would give me permission to call on her.' He said it all in one big gulp without taking a breath! I thought he'd pass out."

"And I said," Matthew said coming out the door followed by Daniel. "Well, I said nothing for a good few minutes." He grinned.

"You were terrible Matt! That poor boy. First he faced the town council, and then he had to face you." Grace said looking at him. She reached out and squeezed the fingers of his left hand. He had never completely regained the use of his left arm, but he could move his fingers and wrist. Sometimes, if he concentrated very hard, he could even bend it at the elbow a tiny bit, but he could not move it at the shoulder joint at all - A Shawnee arrow had forever destroyed that; a Shawnee arrow that had been aimed at Daniel.

"Well, I had to torment him a little. _Your_ Pa treated me just terrible! Don't you remember? He wouldn't even let me on the porch!" He laughed. "But we gave him our blessing - as long as he waits 'til she turns sixteen. I wanted to say eighteen, but that seemed cruel."

"They are young." Rebecca said. "I guess it isn't fair of me to note it, as I was sixteen myself. Still it seems younger with them. How old were you Grace?"

"Seventeen, and my, how I thought I was old and grown!" She laughed remembering. "I remember thinking later - good Lord! what have I gotten myself into?"

Laughing Rebecca said, "I remember about a week or so before our Jim was born that I started thinking sixteen was younger than I thought! I had no idea how I would take care of a little baby! We hadn't even had our first anniversary! When I think of those two children raising a cabin, running a house and raising a family!"

"I imagine that's how our own parents felt about us." Daniel said. "He's not a boy any longer, Becky."

"I know. My own childhood was so short. I guess, I wanted to extend his a little. It didn't work with Mima either! I can't say I blame him. I couldn't love Anna more and she's just the right girl for him - anyone who knows the two of them can see it. Still . . ." She sighed.

"Poor, Becky! At least you've still got your girls!" Daniel said laughing. "And at least they won't move far away like Jemima." He sighed thinking of her.

Becky reached out and squeezed his hand. "Poor Dan!" She grinned up at him.

***DB***

Israel took the clean plate from Anna and set it on the shelf. Her three brothers were playing on the floor near the fire with his old toy soldiers. Her sister Elizabeth sat with Rose at the table. They were reading a book together; something about fairies.

"All finished!" She said cheerfully.

"What do you suppose they are talking about?" He said glancing out the window to where their parents were gathered.

"About how young we are." She smiled at him and slid her hand under his arm.

He smiled down at her and patted her hand gently. "Well, we aren't exactly old folks. Your Pa is a wise man and you should listen to him."

"Oh, Israel. They were just as young! And look at them. One thing you can say about our parents: they are happy together."

"That's true. I just know that your folks want the best for you and so do I." He thought about how much he wanted to kiss her but heard her brother Isaac say, " Eww! You gonna kiss her?"

"Isaac! Be quiet!" Anna said chasing him back over to his brothers.

Israel laughed watching his look of panic as Anna came at him. He remembered all the times had tormented 'Mima.

"Never pester a sister about her beau!" Israel told him. "It always ends with your ears getting boxed!"

***DB***

Midnight had come and gone. The snug cabin was quiet. Daniel stood on the porch watching the stars and waiting for the dawn. The Bradley's had stayed late into the night and both he and Becky were grateful for the distraction. Now, though, the morning seemed a million miles away. He sighed and sat down on the front step trying to think of a chore he could tackle that would occupy him for a few hours. He had thought of work to do in the barn but didn't want to disturb Alice, their old milk cow. She was temperamental enough without being awoken at odd hours.

"Coffee, mo shearc?" Becky handed him a steaming cup.

He smiled at her and took the cup. She sat beside him, the matching cup in her hand. He sipped the rich, warm brew. Setting her cup down, she slid her hands around his arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Tell me one of your stories." She said softly.

"I don't know if I have it in me, darlin'.". She squeezed his arm.

"Tell me about the time you tricked those Jensen brothers and they chased themselves back home."

He turned and looked down at her. Her cheek rested against his shoulder. Her long red hair was loose and fell down to her elbow. He ran his hand through its silky softness. He loved her hair loose and free but she always kept it tucked, twisted and knotted during the day. Only he ever saw it like this and maybe that was why he liked it this way best.

He had told Israel about the heavy burdens that love brought and on a night like tonight he could feel that burden full force. But feeling Becky's soft fingers holding on to him and the weight of her as she leaned her head against him, reminded him of what Becky had told Israel too; love strengthens you. He kissed her just above her red eyebrows and began.

"Now, some folks will tell you I'm just spinnin' a yarn and none of this never took place, but I'll tell you, my love, it all did. Weren't nobody there but me and them shiftless Jensen brothers and they're long gone now, 'sides ain't anybody alive with sense who'd ever trust that bunch of lyin', thievin', gang of lay-abouts. It was near spring time, as I recall, or thereabouts and was headed home to my darling red-haired love, when those lazy no-good Jensen brothers way-layed me." His voice drifted out into the dark Kentucky night, as they patiently awaited the dawn together.


	9. Chapter 9

"And what if I'm not satisfied? What about that? You all know each other. I'm the outsider. I might have known I'd not get a fair shake!" Master Jacobs voice rose angrily. He was displeased with Israel's punishment to say the very least.

The entire settlement had gathered to hear Israel's punishment. The town council had decided to levy a fine of fifty dollars against Israel for the harm and discomfort he had caused to Master Jacobs. It had taken many hours of talk to agree to this. Most of the council thought that no punishment was really necessary, but recognizing that their personal opinions of Master Jacobs, and of Israel might be clouding their judgment, they had hoped the substantial fine would satisfy the school master. Unfortunately, they were wrong.

"The fine Israel must pay is severe. It's more money than you'll ever see teaching school." Tom Walker said.

"As if I'll ever see that money! He's the son of a trapper! Is he going to pay me in beaver pelts?"

"I have your money, sir." Israel said. "I'll bring it to you this afternoon. I just need to go home and fetch it."

"You do?" Master Jacob's said in surprise.

"I've been saving up for my own cabin for quite a spell." Israel said calmly.

"Well, that's a shock. Still, I plan to ask in Salem if there's anything else I can pursue. I was viciously attacked!"

"You are. . ." Rebecca rose up out of her seat in fury but Daniel pulled her back down.

"You are going to Salem? You are leaving?" Tom Walker asked suppressing a grin.

"You would hardly expect me to stay! I can't teach in this environment! I won't teach slaves, or Indians, or others who've got no business being in a civilized classroom."

The tavern fell completely silent. All eyes turned from Master Jacobs to Tom, their designated spokesman.

"I see. It's your right to pursue this further, but I doubt you'd get different results elsewhere. Israel will bring you your money today. This matter is closed."

Everyone stayed where they were as Master Jacobs stormed out. As the door shut a voice called out, "Well, good riddance." The room exploded with noise then. Rebecca moved to throw her arms around Israel, but Anna beat her to it. Watching, Daniel hugged her to him. "Gotta wait your turn, Ma." He said gently.

***DB***

Israel counted out every single dollar he had saved. Sighing he put it in a leather pouch and prepared to hand it over.

"Israel," Katie and Rose stood at the doorway of his room. "We want to give you something." Katie said and then nudged Rose with her shoulder.

Rose handed Israel a small bundle of coins and dollars. "It's our egg money. You can have it."

"Oh no, I couldn't take it. I have the fine here already." He smiled at them.

"No, it's for your house; for you and Anna Lee." Rose said.

"It's sort of an early wedding present." Katie said. "Please take it Israel. Rose will be so sad if you don't."

Israel smiled at his sisters. "Thank you." He said accepting their small fortune. He kissed Rose on the cheek. "I am lucky to have such good sisters." They stepped out into the main room of the cabin.

"It pains me to see you give up all that hard-earned money." His mother said. "Especially to that . . . to him."

"It is a small price to pay to have Anna's name and your name defended." Israel said.

"Amen to that!" Daniel said with a grin. "Which is why your Ma and I decided to share the burden with you." He handed Israel a pile of gold coins. "That's twenty dollars. It ought to help."

"Oh, but Pa! You were saving that for Ma! I couldn't take it." He pushed it back into his father's hands.

"Israel Boone! Just because you have found yourself a wife and are nearly grown, don't think you don't have to mind us! Your Pa and I set that aside for you and you'll take it! I'm only thinking of Anna Lee. If she's going to have to put up with your running off hunting for days on end, she ought to at least have a pretty home." He smiled at his mother's angry face.

"Yes Ma'am." He said tucking the money away. "Well, the debt will be paid with some left over for Anna's house. I've got time. She won't turn sixteen for eight months."

"Time enough for you and I to clear the land." His father said. "Look on the bright side, Becky, you might be loosing your boy, but you might just be gaining a husband; what with all that work, it might just keep me here at home."

"Thank you, Israel!" She said with a grin. "I suppose I ought to thank Anna Lee."

"I'll thank her for ya, Ma. I'll take this money to Master Jacobs and then I'm to have supper with Anna and her family." He winked at his Ma and kissing her cheek he said, "Just think of all the work I'm saving you, not having to cook for me." He whistled as he walked out the door.

His mother stood at the window watching him overwhelmed with a sharp memory of him running home just before dark - a joyful seven year old bringing her the gift of a muddy toad. She sighed. She felt Daniel's familiar fingers wrap around her own. He said nothing but stood beside her. She squeezed his fingers and forcing herself to turn away from watching him disappear towards his new life, she said, "Well I suppose, we ought to get supper on. Israel or not, I imagine there's a few hungry folks here!" She smiled at her husband as she let go his hand and he winked at her.

"You might want to make some extra, Ma, just in case. I've eaten Anna's cooking." Katie said with a smile. "Maybe we could spend the next few months teaching her."

"Then again," Daniel said mischievously, "if you don't teach her, Israel's much more likely to come home from time to time!"

He smiled at his wife who shook her head at him saying, "Daniel!"

"Don't you pretend the thought hadn't already crossed your mind, Rebecca Anne!"

It was as they laughed over this that there was a knock at the cabin door. Swinging it wide, Rose was delighted to see Mingo standing in the open doorway!

"Mingo!" She cried and jumped into his arms. "But where's Chandrika?"

"She's at home. I had heard Israel got himself into a bit of trouble and thought I would make a quick visit." He kissed Rose and set her down.

"We've missed you." Daniel said smiling and shaking Mingo's hand. "Seems like we don't see you near enough these days." He grinned at Mingo. "Something keeping you at Chota? That pretty little wife of yours maybe?"

"Maybe." Mingo grinned back.

"You came just in time, Mingo. We were just about to have some supper." Rebecca hugged him and he smiled at her. "I wish you'd brought Chandrika. I miss her! Come on and have a seat. I'll get you a plate." She turned back toward the pantry.

"Well, I can't say I've missed Daniel's endless stories near as much as I've missed your cooking. But tell me about Israel."

***DB***

Mingo pushed his plate away. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"There's pie left." Katie said.

"Oh Lord no! I couldn't possibly eat another bite. Well, wait, what kind of pie is left?" He winked at her. Katie laughed and brought a piece to him.

"So, Israel plans to marry. It hardly seems possible." He turned towards Daniel, "And how is the Mother Bear holding up?"

"She's now officially withholding pie from you!" Rebecca said taking the plate away as Mingo laughed. She rose from the table clearing the plates.

"She's a mite touchy." Daniel said.

"Daniel Ignacious Boone! There'll be no pie for you either!" She called from the pantry.

"Ignacious?" Mingo laughed surprised.

"I do not have a middle name!" Daniel shouted to his wife. Turning to Mingo he said, "She just makes one up when she's riled." He turned and called in her direction. "You quit your teasing', Becky Anne! We got company!" He turned towards Mingo and confided, "She's got a middle name though but she doesn't like it much - especially if you call her Becky Anne!"

"Mingo, you can take your brother there back to Chota. Maybe you can teach him some manners!" She brought them each a cup of coffee.

"Well, now, I'm not sure I can take him off your hands this trip but both Chandrika and I plan to come for a nice visit a few months from now. We will be bringing an extra guest too."

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Well, I can't say exactly, but it will either be a boy or a girl." Mingo beamed.

"Mingo!" Rebecca threw her arms around him.

"What?" Daniel asked perplexed.

"Oh, Dan! Mingo's going to be a pa!" She grinned.

"Well, how about that! Congratulations, Mingo!" Mingo laughed as his family swarmed him with hugs and good wishes.

"Does that make me an Aunt again?" Rose asked.

"No, I think it means you are getting a new cousin." Mingo told her lifting her up and onto his lap. "Unless your Pa here wants to adopt me." He raised an eyebrow at Daniel.

"Nope! You eat too much. I might consider adopting Chandrika. She's a good cook and Becky and her get along like two peas in a pod." He glanced over at his wife who had finally sat down with a cup of coffee. "Are you crying? Why are you crying?" They all turned to her surprised.

"Oh, now. I'm just happy. Israel's found his love. Mingo and Chandrika are going to be parents. I feel like having a happy cry, if that's alright with you Daniel Jedidiah Boone." She wiped her eyes.

"It's a good thing you are beautiful because you are downright ornery sometimes." He said to her with a grin. But he rose and handed her his handkerchief and squeezed her shoulder gently as he did. "Womenfolk! I warned you didn't I Mingo?"

"Indeed you did, Daniel. But what can we do? We are helpless in their grasp." He smiled at Rebecca.

"Aint that the truth!" Daniel said smiling at his wife, and laughing she rose and disappeared into their bedroom. She returned holding a small knitted blanket. She handed it to Mingo.

"I've been saving this for you." She said softly.

"Oh, Rebecca! Its beautiful. Chandrika will be so thankful." He said holding it in his hands and feeling it's softness. He suddenly remember seeing little Patrick wrapped up snugly in it. "I remember this blanket." He said very softly, meeting Rebecca's eyes.

"It belonged to every one of our babies from Jim on down to Rose. We wanted to be sure it stayed in the family." She smiled as Dan came and stood beside her putting his arm around her.

Mingo glanced down once, and then suddenly setting the heirloom aside, he rose and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her on the cheek, his voice thick with emotion he said, "Thank you, Rebecca. We are greatly honored by the gift." She smiled at him, and he glanced at Daniel somewhat embarrassed. He turned and picked the blanket up again, wiping his eyes as he did.

"Can we have our pie back now, mo shearc?" Daniel asked with a wink.

"I suppose." She said grinning. "You children give your uncle a kiss and then to bed. Its getting late already." She turned back to the pantry for the pie.

***DB***

Just a few days later, Daniel Boone stood on the porch watching as Mingo disappeared into the early morning darkness. He had wanted to make an early start, eager to get back to his sweet wife.

"There will be some difficult days ahead, Daniel." Mingo had told him.

"I feared it." He said. "Where do the Cherokee stand?" Daniel asked him.

"Well, this Cherokee and his wife will stand beside his brother. I would never lift a hand to harm you or your family, Daniel. We are brothers. As for the rest of the Cherokee, there is some division. Chandrika and I may head to her families tribe for a time. If there is fighting, I don't wish to be here for it. Why don't you take Rebecca and the children to 'Mima and her husband. This isn't really your fight. It is about the new settlers, really."

"You know I can't leave. It is my name on the front of that fort." Daniel sighed. "But please, go away with Chandrika, if trouble comes. I don't want you involved. You've a family to think of now." Daniel said.

"As do you." Mingo hesitated. "I would rather be here to see you safe though. You can be downright foolhardy in a fight - especially without me keeping you safe."

"You? I've had to rescue you more times than I can count!" They grinned at one another. MIngo reached out and shook Daniel's hand.

"Listen, if something does happen, you make sure Rebecca and the children are safe. Take them to 'Mima. Becky won't wanna leave, but you pick her up and carry her if you have to. You know how headstrong she is. You can tell her I only want her safe. Tell her I order it." He smiled, and Mingo tried to imagine Rebecca responding to orders.

"I pray that tensions will ease, and we won't have to leave. Both Chandrika and I pray there will be no fighting." Mingo said.

"Becky and I are lifting up prayers for peace too. She's the prayingest woman I've ever known, maybe He'll bring us a miracle. We sure could use one. You take care of that pretty little Chandrika, and if you don't bring that baby to us, Becky will come after you." He nodded and watched Mingo leave.

He watched his blood-brother as he disappeared into the trees just beyond the cabin. He sighed half-wishing that they were both free to go out on a hunt. He did not begrudge Mingo the happiness he had found with Chandrika, but he did miss the days when the two of them would disappear for weeks out in the wilds of Kentucky. Both he and Rebecca had been filled with joy the first time he had brought her to meet them. She was sweet, a bit strong-willed, and could tease Mingo to no end. Seeing the way she could make Mingo smile, they loved her almost immediately. They had been equally joyful to stand with them a few months later at Chota, to witness their marriage ceremony. Of course, things were much too tense these days for a simple hunting trip.

"Awful lot of change in just a little space of time." His wife's voice startled him.

"Lord! Woman! How do you do that? Honestly, one of these days I'm gonna just keel over from the shock." She laughed at him.

"Maybe I'll explain it to you sometime. Mostly, it involves waiting until someone is lost in thought or distracted."

"You giving away your secrets now?" He said putting his arm around her.

"Just that one. I'll tell you another in another twenty years or so."

"I'll be here." He said glancing down at her. She slid her arm around his waist and leaned against him.

"I was hoping you would be." They stood together and watched the sun rise.

"I guess I better get to work." She said at last. "You and Israel going to go work on his land again?"

"Yup. Gotta build those children a cabin." He smiled at her.

"I'll pack you some food." She said and disappeared inside.

He stood a moment longer scanning the horizon. He sighed contentedly. He loved Kentucky. But truth be told, Boonesborough was becoming a bit crowded for him. He could remember how it was when he'd first seen it - nothing but bring green trees and grass and not a structure for as far as you could see. More and more people had come, and he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that it was something he had helped make happen. He had led countless families here, and now their presence changed the land that he so loved. A new tension was building too. The old agreements, alliances and peace treaties were being stretched and tested by the new settlers. He hoped they would hold the strain.

He thought of Chota, and Mingo and Chandrika. He knew the settlers were changing their world too. He hoped that their baby would grow up in a world of peace between all those who lived in Kentucky. He was, however, doubtful. Trouble was coming and he knew it. It was something that he tried to keep hidden from Becky, but she was a wise frontier woman who understood the complexities of life in this land as well as he did. He thought of Israel and Anna Lee just starting out and wondered what kind of country they would inherit.

"Daniel! Did you wander off? The latch broke on this cupboard again! Can you fix it?" Becky called from inside. He could hear the chatter of his children pulling him back to the hear and now.

"I'm coming, General!" He called to her with a grin, and turned to the problems of the day. The problems of the future would just have to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Israel Boone stood beside his cabin and wiped his brow. The hot sun beat down on him, and he paused to take a sip of cool water before returning to his labor. In the last five months his father and he, with some help from the community, had built a snug cabin. In just a few more months, he and Anna Lee would marry and live inside its sturdy walls. He grinned thinking of it, and it made it easier for him to keep up pace of his work. He was busy all the time these days. He worked for Mr. Anders, the blacksmith, to earn money when he could, and spent the rest of his time, here building. Each night he would collapse into his bed without even stirring until the dawn. Lately, he hadn't even bothered to return home to his parent's cabin, but instead slept here.

His parents had set aside this piece of land for his future years and years ago, when he was just a small boy. He had been to it often enough and thought it a nice piece of land. But now fully grown, and eagerly awaiting his marriage to Anna Lee Bradley, he thought it the most beautiful piece of Kentucky, or of America for that matter. It was his - well, theirs, actually, as Anna had pointed out to him just the other day. He glance at the pretty white curtains that she had sewn fluttering in the breeze.

He hadn't been home in three days, and his father had made him promise to be home for supper tonight. "Your Ma's missing her boy." His father had said to him. "Besides, Anna Lee will be there too. She's helping your Ma with the meal. We thought that might guarantee you showing up." His father had said laughing.

Israel was glad to hear that Anna was spending time with his mother cooking. Anna was a beautiful tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed girl who was kind, generous, and loving. She was an excellent seamstress, could skin and tan anything you brought to her, but cooking was not her strongest skill. Of course, growing up eating meals prepared by Rebecca Boone left Israel a harsh judge of cooking. He had been spoiled his entire life by one of the best cooks in all of Kentucky. Looking at it from the outside, he felt sort of sorry for Anna. As the light began to fade from the sky, he stopped his work. He set aside his tools, and washed up before heading home.

***DB***

Rebecca sat back and smiled as she looked down the length of the table. She was content. Her family, minus Mima, were all together again. She looked over at Israel and Anna happily chatting as Israel finished off the last bit of food. Anna was becoming a rather proficient cook. Grace Bradley, Anna's mother and Becky's closest friend, was an excellent cook herself, but being the oldest girl in a house of five children, Anna had spent a fair amount of time caring for her younger brothers, and had missed out on some cooking lessons. But she was a clever girl who could follow any recipe. Most nights, Becky spent writing down recipes for Anna instead of her usual reading. She had a pile of nearly thirty different recipes for her already. It was her wedding gift to the couple.

"Have you had much work lately, Israel?" His father asked him as he sipped his coffee.

"Not too many folks having been coming into the fort of late." Israel answered. "Mr. Anders said there's been too much tension lately. Is that true?"

Daniel glanced around, and avoiding Becky's gaze he said, "Well, I don't know too much about that. You are in the fort more than I am." He rose and setting his cup down he turned and said, "I almost forgot, you wanted to borrow that awl, didn't you? Which one was it?"

"The bigger one." Israel said confused.

"Come out to the barn and show me. We better get it before it gets too dark." Daniel said and disappeared out the door. Israel followed.

"Do they think they are fooling us?" Anna asked Rebecca.

"I don't know." Rebecca smiled at Anna. "I guess it makes them feel better to think they are protecting the womenfolk from upsetting talk." She began to clear the dishes. Katie and Anna both rose to help her.

"Everyone is talking about it." Katie said. "They say that all the tribes are gathering. Is it true Ma? Do you think there will be trouble? Peter says . . ."

"Peter? Peter Anders?" Rebecca asked. "You mentioned something he said the other day too. Katie Grace Boone have you finally decided you like him?"

"You are changing the subject, Ma." Katie said with her hands on her hips, a perfect mirror of her mother.

"You didn't answer the question, either." Anna laughed at the two of them; two peas in a pod.

"Peter's a nice boy, Katie. He sure seems sweet on you. Course I can't think of too many boys who aren't." Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked surprised, and her mother laughed.

"She never really looks in the mirror." Becky said to Anna. "As to whether or not there will be trouble, I imagine there probably will be. But we've had hard times before and I imagine we will have some again. We endure either way. We'll pretend not to worry about it too much though, alright girls. It upsets the boys when they think we are worried." She winked at Anna Lee and Katie.

***DB***

"I imagine we will have to move everyone inside the fort then, won't we Pa?" Israel asked his father.

"I reckon we will soon. Things don't look to good. With Blackfish's death, everyone is fighting to become the chief. It would have been better if his son had lived. Then there would be a clear successor. And it doesn't help that the other tribes see this as an opportunity to take advantage of their weakness. Plenty of blood could be spilled 'for this is over. I sure hope not though."

"I'll be sure to come home each night. I want to be there to help Ma, if they need to move inside in a hurry." Israel said.

"I'd appreciate it son. And let's keep this talk just 'tween us. There's no sense making the womenfolk nervous just yet. It is important that you think carefully about what you say in front of Anna Lee. She will naturally worry about you - that's what a wife does. Your job is not to give her an extra pile of reasons to worry."

"You don't really think Ma has no idea? She was in the fort just the other day, Pa. I'm pretty sure at least she has a good idea of what's going on. Everyone has been talking about it." Israel said.

"Well, I reckon its my job not to keep reminding her. Your Ma's got enough to think on without me bringing this trouble up all the time." His father said. "We better bring that awl back with us, or they will know what we were up to." Israel picked it up, but was pretty sure that both his mother and Anna were well aware of what was going on.

***DB***

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Becky Boone asked her husband. He was sitting by the fire, and had been for hours. She had gone to bed long ago, but awoke to find herself alone and went in search of him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I guess I just lost track of time." He smiled at his wife. She came over and sat down on the footstool facing him. Her long red hair fell all around her. He reached out and ran his finger along her cheek. "You should go to bed. You worked hard today. That was some feast you cooked up for us."

"Well, I imagine I won't be able to cook up a feast like that again once we move inside the fort." She smiled at him.

"Rebecca . . ." He began. Laughing she sat down next to him.

"I don't know why you think I can't hear the talk as well as you can. You are worried, aren't you?" She asked him.

He let out a long slow sigh looking at her. "I'm a bit concerned." He admitted at last. She moved and sat down beside him and he put his arm around her.

"Well, things have been worrisome before. I imagine will get through alright." She said looking up into his green eyes. "What have you always told me about keeping secrets? Hmm? You are just as bad." She kissed his cheek.

"You know, you are a difficult woman, Rebecca. I don't appreciate you throwing my own words back at me." He sighed. "I can't imagine we'll have easy days ahead, darlin'. I've never seen so many tribes gather together. You better keep up your prayers. That might be the only thing that gets us through it."

"It _is_ only thing, Dan." She said softly.

"You are right." He said. "I keep thinking I have the power, but you and I both know I'm not the fella in charge. Thank you for reminding me, love. It is good to know that I don't have to be the one to solve things."

"You will know what to do when the time comes." She said confidently.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "You sound awfully sure of yourself."

"Not of myself. I'm sure of you." She said. "I think some people are put on this earth with a specific purpose, and you are one of those people. You are just the man to help the people here find a way to make peace."

"No one else can do it? Seems to me that there's plenty of men who are smarter than I am." He said surprised and somewhat embarrassed.

"I don't know about whether or not others could do it. I just know that you are here now and you can do it; you were created to solve it." He was silent, stunned.

"And what about you Becky? What's your purpose then?" He asked her after a bit. She laughed.

"I don't know about that. I suppose to make sure you don't lose heart, I guess. Or maybe my purpose is just to make the best biscuits I possibly can." She laughed again.

"I think your first idea is more like it. If you weren't at my side . . ." He paused. She blushed.

"Oh, now. This is too much seriousness and it is much too late. We've got a lot of work, if we're going to get moved into the fort tomorrow." She moved to get up but he held her to him.

"That's a mite unfair. You can say all those kind things about me, but I even start to flatter you - you try and stop me." He lifted her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. "You know they say that Boonesborough is really named for you, not me."

"Oh, Daniel. That's just an old joke." She laughed deprecatingly.

"I think it is true. I'd just be wandering around these hills lonesome without you. Whatever we face in the future, I know I can face it with you beside me. You were right, Becky. It is love that strengthens. Your love makes me feel like I'm ten feet tall."

"Oh, no! You are tall enough . . ." She started to say, but he kissed her quiet, and lifting her carried her back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Israel Boone stood at the far right of the wall. He was watchful as the late afternoon sun beat down on him. The attacks came at night mostly, but a few days ago, there had been a brief but deadly skirmish in the late afternoon. The settlers had not expected it, and as a result two good men had died. In all, they had lost six men and one woman.

The people of Boonesborough were weary but united. In the two weeks since they had moved inside the safe walls of the fort, things had gone from bad to worse. It seemed that every single tribe in all of Kentucky were gathered just beyond the river, and waiting to strike. Things looked bleak. Every single man, woman and child who was old enough took a turn at the wall. If he looked to his left, he would see his mother standing watch, wearing a hat that once belonged to him to hide her bright red hair.

"Alright, Israel. Why don't you get some food and rest?" William Edwards said as he came to replace Israel on the wall. Israel climbed down.

"You seen my father anywhere?" He asked.

"Inside the tavern, last I saw. They were trying to come up with some sort of strategy." William said.

"Be careful." Israel told him, and waved to Peter Anders who was waiting for him. He nodded at him, and they walked over to where his mother stood watch. She seemed small.

Just two days ago an arrow had struck Isaac Wheaton who had been standing just to the left of her. He had fallen over backward; the arrow piercing his heart. As they carried Isaac away she had stayed in her spot, pale and trembling. No one could convince her to come down and take a rest.

Finally his father had climbed up beside her and had gently led her down. She sat with wide frightened eyes as he took her rifle and set it down beside her. She hadn't said a single word as his father washed the blood that had splattered on her when the arrow had hit Isaac.

"Becky?" He had said softly wiping her cheek with his handkerchief. "It's alright now, love. They retreated."

She had looked up and said, "They will be back." And rising abruptly went into the tavern to help prepare the evening meal.

Since then she had been nearly silent. He knew his father was worried. He was worried too. The trouble was there was no time for worrying; or talking. There was no time really for anything except watching, fighting and surviving.

"Ma, can you come on down? Peter's gonna take your spot for a spell." Israel called up to her.

Her eyes grew wide and she said, "Has something happened? Where's your Pa?"

Israel felt horrible when he realized how it must have sounded to her. "No, Ma. Pa's fine. I just need to talk to you and him for a minute. I'm sorry, Ma. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She climbed down and put an arm around him. "That's alright, Israel. I'm just edgy, I guess." She sighed and followed him into the tavern.

His father was looking over the old agreements that they had made with the tribes over the years, trying to see if there was something they could offer to return peace to the land. He looked up as they approached and Israel was surprised at how tired he seemed.

"Becky," He said seeing them. "Are you hungry? There's some food over there." He kissed her cheek.

"Pa, can I talk to you a minute?" Israel asked.

"What is it Israel?" He asked.

"Would you mind coming with me a minute? We can talk where it is private." His parents followed him outside the tavern and over behind the side of it. Anna Lee was waiting there with her parents.

"What is this?" Daniel said. "I think we are about to get ambushed, Becky."

"Anna and I wanted to talk to everyone because we were hoping that we could get married." Israel reached over for Anna's hand as they faced their parents together.

"You already have our permission." Matthew Bradley said.

"Pa, we want to get married today." Anna said softly. This request was met with shocked silence.

"But, why . . ." Grace began.

"I know it is sudden." Israel said. "But Anna, turned sixteen two months ago. I know we all agreed on this fall, after the harvest, but . . ." He wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"But there might not be a harvest, or a fall." Anna finished for him. "Ma, I want to be Israel's wife. If something were to happen, I would want to have at least that."

Israel looked at her parents, and waited holding his breath. Both he and Anna, were prepared for her parents to say no, but they hoped. Matthew Bradley looked at his daughter standing beside Israel. He couldn't look at her without seeing the tiny baby she used to be. It seemed that she grew up all of the sudden. He sighed and looked at Grace. She smiled at him sadly and he winked at her, remembering once, not so long ago really, standing before her father waiting with hope.

"Alright, Anna. You have our permission." He said softly taking his wife's hand.

"Pa?" Israel asked. His father glanced down at his mother who was shockingly silent.

"Of course, Israel. Let's gather everyone together. We'll have your wedding in about an hour. Does that sound fine?"

Grinning the young couple nodded and turned to run off and make preparations, meager though they might be. Before she left, Anna paused and said softly, "Thank you! I know it must be difficult for all of you to allow us this, but we are so grateful. Thank you!" She turned to catch up to Israel.

Daniel cleared his throat and turning to Matthew and Grace said, "Good Lord, you did a good job raising that child. I love that girl, I honestly do."

"Good thing you do, Daniel, as she's about to be your daughter too." Grace said with a sad smile. Turning to Becky she said, "You are frighteningly quiet, Becky."

"Oh," She said sighing. "I, I can't seem to . . .I was just thinking that it is so sweet and so very sad. It is sort of like embracing hope and giving up hope all rolled up together." She said and turned suddenly and walked away before anyone could speak.

Grace looked up at Daniel. "I don't think she's slept in days. She was up all night with Martha before she finally passed. Is it true that Isaac Wheaton was standing beside her when he got hit?"

"Yes, his blood was on her arm and face. She won't talk about it. She's gotten to be as quiet as Katie-Grace." He sighed remembering her silent and shaking, the light in her eyes dim.

"Well, she'll talk when she's ready. She's stubborn as the day is long." Grace said reaching out and squeezing Daniel's arm.

"Truer words have never been spoke." He watched her as she disappeared around the corner. "Well, looks like we've got a wedding to put together."

***DB***

The last time they had all gathered was less than twenty-four hours ago when they had lain Isaac Wheaton to rest. Daniel looked up at the community gathering and felt the weight of responsibility again. They had all trusted him; trusted that they could build a life here in Kentucky. Now it all seemed foolish, and dangerous.

"Pa," Katie-Grace said. "They sent me to tell you everyone is ready." He looked at her. She was wearing an old dress of Jemima's. He was surprised to see how tall and beautiful she looked. It seemed like everyone was growing up all of the sudden. "Pa?" She said again. He shook himself out of his thoughts and kissing her he said, "Alright, where's your Ma? Let's get your brother married." Katie smiled and pointed to the storeroom. Becky stood just outside the door. He walked over to her.

"She's ready." She said.

"But are you?" He asked resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I. . ." She hesitated. "Dan, you can't waste any time or focus worrying about me, right now. I promise you, if . . .when this over, I'll talk to you about everything, alright."

"Rebecca, thinking about you is not a waste of anything." He pulled her close to him. But she pushed herself away.

Blinking back tears, she said, "Come on, love, everyone's waiting on us. Don't make poor Israel wait longer."

He frowned at her, unable to remember a single time that she had ever pushed him away.

"Becky." He said, trying not to sound hurt.

"I'm sorry. Please, Dan. I don't want to fall apart. I'm so tired and things have been so . . .if you even take my hand, I know I'll fall apart completely. I don't want to spoil Israel's wedding. We got just these few hours of peace right now and I don't want to waste them."

He nodded and forcing himself not to take her hand or embrace her, they walked to the center of the tavern. A hush fell over the room as Israel Boone and Anna Lee Bradley stood before the magistrate of Boonesborough, Kentucky and were married. And so it was that in the midst of some of the darkest days that the settlement had ever seen, Daniel Boone presided over the wedding of his only living son.

***DB***

It was a joyful evening that everyone appreciated. Although, they had been conserving food, the womenfolk had managed to make three pies, and everyone enjoyed a small slice. They generally had been keeping things quiet, but on this night there was music and dancing.

Katie-Grace and Rose had spent the afternoon, with the help of Peter Anders, cleaning out an unused shed near the back wall of the fort. It was the only private space in all the fort and Katie had made a sign that read: Israel and Anna Lee Boone, and Rose had drawn a heart around their names.

As the new couple turned to go to their home, Tom Walker reminded Israel, "Your turn on the wall is at dawn. Don't be late!" He laughed. Israel had just grinned and walked out the door with his wife.

Daniel found _his_ bride cleaning up the celebration with Grace. The two were talking quietly and he was pleased to see her smile at least once. He could always count on Grace to keep an eye on Becky. He greatly appreciated his wife's closest friend.

"I don't suppose there's any pie left?" He asked them. The two of them laughed at his question.

"A couple of the young boys licked the pans clean. Not a crumb left." Grace said. She glanced at Becky.

"I can finish this up, Becky. You are due back on the wall tomorrow. Why don't you get some rest. I know Dan's turn is in a few hours. Who knows when the two of you will have a free moment at the same time again." Grace said.

"Oh, I can't leave all this work . . ." She began.

"Sometimes are you stubborn just for the sake of tradition?" Grace asked her. "Honestly, if you don't go away right now, I will carry you out myself. You know I could do it. I outweigh you by about twenty pounds."

The two women stood staring at one another, and Daniel was just about to step in, when Becky suddenly threw her arms around Grace and kissing her cheek she said, "Grace, I love you like my own sister. I meant what I said. You and I, we've been family for years and now our children have made it official. Thank you for looking out for me."

"You do the same for me. It's what sisters do. Go on, now. Let Daniel look after you for once." Grace said wiping tears from her face. She winked at Daniel who smiled at her and reaching for Becky's hand he led her out into the starry night.

Looking up, they could see the people taking their turn along the wall. "Everyone alright, Tom?" Daniel called as they passed him.

"All is quiet for now." He called down to them. "Taking your girl out? Make her get some rest. Her cooking is always better when she is well-rested." Tom waved to them.

"Her cooking is always good." Daniel said defensively. She laughed and took his hand.

"Be careful, Tom." She called. They walked to the farthest end of the fort. There was a small bench with a large stone beside it.

"Oh, taking me to Lover's Corners, I see." She said sitting on the bench.

"I heard the young folks talking about that. So this is the spot?" He looked around.

"Desperate times." She explained.

"Feel like talking now?" He asked her, but she shook her head.

"Too much has happened. Where would we start?" She glanced off in the distance turning her face away from him. She let out a long sigh. "What do you think about Israel getting married off?" She asked him at last.

"I don't know, Becky. We aren't old. How is that so many of our children are grown?" He smiled at her. "I still haven't gotten used to Mima being married. Did you see Katie? She looked . . ." He sighed.

"Do you think 'Mima heard of the trouble here? I hate for her to worry." She studied him thoughtfully. 'Dan, tell me the truth, please, are you worried?" She asked him.

"I don't know. If the militia doesn't come soon, Israel and Anna won't have too many days together. Maybe you and the girls could make a run for Salem. I wish I'd sent you to 'Mima. I don't care so much what happens to me, but you and the girls. . . "

"I wouldn't leave you; not ever. Besides, you have a better rifleman than me?" She asked him.

"Nope. You got the straightest shot 'round these parts ever since Yadkin left. You should probably get some rest though. When's the last time you really slept?"

"When I close my eyes, I see Isaac." She said softly. "And I've never been good at sleeping alone."

"I'm sorry about that. You must have been scared." He took her hand.

"It wasn't really scary until after. We were talking. He was telling me to stay low; that no hat could truly hide my hair and then there was this sound, and something wet hit my face and arm. I saw him tumble over and that was it." She looked up at him. "Do you think it was my hair? Maybe I shouldn't be on the wall."

"Nels Anders said that Isaac was smoking his pipe. Was he?"

"I don't remember. Maybe. He usually did."

"They probably saw the light then." He lifted her face by her chin. "It scared me. They said someone had been hit and it was right where you were standing. I don't think I can manage worrying about you in a fight. Becky, listen, don't tell anyone, but when trouble comes, go inside. Hide in the root cellar with the children, please. No one will have to know."

"No." She said surprised. "I would rather die at your side, then hide like a coward. Besides you need me. I'm a good shot. I won't do it. I'm no fool, Dan. I know that if the militia doesn't show up, we will all be dead. I agreed to stay at your side all those years ago, and no one can talk me out of keeping that promise; not even you."

The starlight spilled all around her and his heart ached. He loved her devotion. It comforted him, but it hurt him too.

"Becky, death might be the easy part. You are much more likely to get taken. You know what that would be like. If it is a choice between dying with me and running. Run! Run as far as you can." He put his hands on her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested against his shoulder.

"I'm not wasting one second on tears or sorrow." She said her voice stronger than it had been in days. "If we only have a few more days together, let's spend them loving." She looked up into his green eyes. "I'm still happy to be here. I'm still grateful you married me. And I still believe that we were right to believe that this land is big enough for all of us to live in peace. I won't give up. I believe in you, Dan, I do." She smiled at him and he felt inappropriately joyous. He knew that it was unlikely that they would survive and yet, her faith in him made him feel invincible." She wrapped her long fingers around his neck and kissed him. He forgot everything except her.

"That's enough! You kids break it up! Time for lights out!" A voice called to them. They broke apart and saw Esa Greene standing near them. Lifting the lantern he carried, his eyes grew wide with shock as he recognized them.

"Oh, uh, pardon me. Daniel. Rebecca. I uh, thought you were some young folk sneaking out. Sorry for, uh, interrupting." Embarrassed he turned and fairly ran back towards the tavern. Daniel turned towards his wife and they both laughed. He rose and said, "Shall I escort you home, miss?"

"Oh, please, sir." She curtsied and accepted his hand. He walked her back to the tavern. "Its my turn on the wall." He said. Reaching out and brushing her bangs off her forehead he asked, "You think you can sleep?"

"I'll try. I'll see you in the morning." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him again. Holding her tightly he said, "'Night Becca. Sleep peacefully, love." And kissing her one last time he turned abruptly and left her standing watching after him, in a halo of starlight.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wilhelm's back!" Matthew Bradley yelled from his spot near the fort's main gate. "Wilhelm's made it back!"

They had sent him out nearly ten days ago to contact the militia and ask for help. Everyone gathered to see him and to learn if he had successfully found them. But before anyone could ask him a single question, his wife Margaret pushed her way through the crowd and fell weeping into his arms.

"Alright, get back on the wall." Daniel called out. "We'll wait for you inside, Will. Don't rush. We've been waiting for days, a few minutes more won't make a difference."

Wilhelm nodded and quietly walked his wife away from the crowd. Everyone who wasn't on duty filed into the tavern. Twenty minutes later, Wilhelm arrived.

"Well?" Esa Greene asked.

"They should be here in two days. I rode ahead. They have about 100 men and two cannons. The cannons are slowing them down."

"Hallelujah for that." Zach Morgan said. "We can take care of those savages once and for all."

"We just want to find a way to establish peace. This land is big enough for all of us!" Daniel said.

"Really? Tell that to Martha's children! Tell that to Mary Wheaton! We need to stop trying to get along and prove once and for all who's stronger." Zach said bitterly.

"Hatred only makes things worse." Daniel said.

"What do you know of anything! Your brother and his family wasn't slaughtered! Your wife wasn't killed defending this fort! Your peaceful ways is what keeps bringing us here - locked inside our own gates!"

"Zach, why don't you be quiet. You're forgetting a pretty big chunk of history. You arguing, Dan and Becky haven't suffered enough? Are you saying they haven't made sacrifices? Is that what you are saying?" Matthew stood angrily.

The room fell silent. All eyes turned from Zach to Daniel, waiting.

"Wilhelm, get some food and rest. We're all grateful as can be." Daniel said. "Two days is a long way off. There won't be a moon tomorrow night. Darkness makes a good opportunity for them to attack. We need stay alert. I'll see if I can stall things. I guess I better go out there and see what we can do. Maybe Chief Grey Wolf will speak with me." He sighed and the crowd broke up.

"Dan, you can't be serious. You're going outside those gates?" Matthew grabbed his arm.

"Two cannons, Matt. You know what could happen. If even one tribe decides to turn back, we'd be saving lives."

"But it can't be safe! Why we don't know half the tribes out there! Any one of them would love the prize of killing the great Daniel Boone!" Matt said.

"If we don't warn them there will be a bloodbath. The anger between us will never heal." He sighed heavily.

"You are going to walk out there?" Tom Walker asked his eyes wide. Looking out over Daniel's shoulder something caught his eye. "Oh good Lord! Everybody run! Good luck, Dan'l." Tom patted him on the shoulder and everyone seemed to find a reason to be somewhere else.

"I guess you heard." He said turning and facing her. "That took longer than I expected."

"Well, I couldn't just abandon my spot. I had to get someone to cover it. That slowed me down." Her voice was tight; controlled. He waited.

"When?" She asked. Her face was pale and her voice unfamiliar and shaky.

"Now is always the best time, don't you think." He said softly, still waiting for a flash of anger. He wanted to reach out and draw her into his arms, but knew he couldn't dare. Holding her close to him, he would lose all his resolve.

She drew in a deep breath and bit her lip. "I won't breathe until you are back. And I won't do anything but pray." Her voice shook. "I understand it; why you have to go, but Dan . . ." She swallowed hard and he could hear so many unspoken things in her voice. "Please, . . ." Her voice failed her then and kissing his cheek quickly, she turned and ran. Daniel's shoulders slumped. Drawing a deep breath, he steeled himself against his desire to run after her, and run away with her. He was burdened with his responsibility. He picked up his hat, but left Tick-Licker behind.

He strode forward confidently. At least, that's how he hoped it looked. As he neared the gates, he could see Katie, Rose and Israel. He paused and hugged them. "Don't fret." He said kissing each of his girls. Seeing Anna, he kissed her too, and hugging Israel he said, "Look after your Ma."

"My Ma's with her." Anna said. He nodded grateful, glanced once more around the settlement and then he was gone.

***DB***

Rebecca Boone stood at the wall of the fort that bore her husband's name. She would rather be almost anywhere else. Her mind was filled with the warm memory of last month when Mingo and Chandrika had come for a visit. They had spent gloriously peaceful days together watching the children play, talking, cooking, fishing. Each night after the children were fast asleep, they would sit up for hours talking. She longed to travel backward in time and live those days again. She prayed that Mingo and Chandrika were safe, and far from all the troubles. She prayed their child would live in a world of peace.

It was nearly dusk, and everyone was at the ready. There would be no moon, and the darkness would be a perfect time to stage an attack against the fort. Everyone who could was on watch. They had heard nothing of Daniel, and he had yet to return. She tried not to even think of him.

Grace had sat with her as he strode out the fort on his impossibly long legs. She had gone inside unable to watch. They sat together not even speaking. She held tightly to Grace's hand praying the same prayer over and over and over. "Please don't take him from me! Please!"

Since he had left, everyone was unbearably kind to her, telling her not to give up hope, but she could tell that deep down they believed him to be dead already.

Her place was on the back side of the fort and she was grateful that from where she stood, she couldn't even see the gates. It would be too difficult to stare hour after hour, searching for his long silhouette in the distance. Here, she would be the last one to know. Israel was positioned on the opposite side, near the gates. He would tell her if anything happened; good or bad.

As the sun disappeared behind the hills, so did her hope. She had told herself that he would be home before the darkness fell, and if he wasn't then . . . She scanned the horizon. Esa Greene was to her right. "Esa!" She whispered.

"I see 'em." He said. "Better go sound the alarm. Looks like they decided to go ahead and attack." His eyes grew wide as he realized what he was saying to her. "I'm sure that they just wouldn't listen to him. Dan'l's fine. I'm sure of it." He said as he climbed down.

"I'm not." She said, but he didn't hear her as he was already gone to alert everyone to get to their positions on the wall.

The ringing of the bell seemed like a signal, not only to the settlers but also to their attackers. The fighting began almost at once, and then she had no time to think of anything, except the task at hand. They came at the walls like a wave. She fell into a steady rhythm: fire, reload, fire, reload. She had no thought as she watched the braves coming at them fall. She had asked Dan about the war long ago, how he could kill other men. He had told her then, "Well, when it comes down to you or the other fella, it is almost natural to choose you. Still when I think on it, it does bother me some." She understood it better now. There was no time for debating the rightness or wrongness of fighting - there was just you, your children, and the attackers. Thinking of Katie, and Rose hiding in the cellar with the other children, only made her resolve stronger.

The initial wave seemed to last for hours, but as the smoke of the guns died down, she discovered it had been less than an hour. The Indians retreated into the tree line, but the settlers could see them regrouping and preparing for a second wave.

"Get some water." Esa told her. "Take a rest while you can. They are coming back."

She climbed down from the wall and went immediately to Israel. He was standing with Anna in his arms.

"Ma," He said seeing her. He put his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. They are coming back." She said her voice tight with stress. He nodded and the three of them walked over to the well. The water was cool and refreshing.

"We better get back to our posts." Israel said. "Ma, don't worry. If there is fighting, maybe Pa just can't get through. He'd have to wait until . . ."

"Don't worry about me, Israel. I'll endure no matter what." She said. She put her arm around Anna Lee, and kissed her on the cheek. "You kiss your wife for as long as you can, until they call us back to the wall." She told him, and walked away smiling at their look of surprise.

***DB***

It was near midnight. If they lasted through this night, then the settlement would likely endure. The militia was expected soon, and no doubt the sight of two large cannons would deter any attackers. They just needed to make it until the dawn. It had been hours since the initial attack, and the settlers could no longer see the grouping of the Indians in the line of the trees. It was too dark, but they knew they were still out there.

The attack was sudden this time, and the firing of rifles was what brought everyone to fight. There was no time to ring the alarm, although, after the fighting had already begun one of the young boys ran to the bell but the sound of it was drowned out by the fighting.

They were not able to hold them off this time. Near the back wall of the fort a small party of Shawnee had managed to break inside and then the fighting became violently primal. A large brave came towards Rebecca Boone, and having no time to fire her rifle, she slammed it into his arm, but not before he caught it and twisted it from her hands. He lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. She landed with a thud and he jumped down after her. She struggled to regain her footing, but he was fast and strong. He pinned her to the ground. His arm raised, she could see the bright glint of the steel of his knife. She rolled to the left just in time and his knife merely caught the side of her arm. She felt no pain, but rather only anger. He was bigger and stronger than her, and she knew it was just a matter of time, but she resolved that she would continue to fight until her very last breath.

He loomed over her again. His knife raised. She tried to strike out at him, but he had her pinned completely. In the briefest moment, a flood of memories flashed through her mind. She couldn't have described a single one of them if she'd tried. It was like a crashing together of all her loves from her mother to Daniel to each of her children - like a tidal wave washing over her. Her last thoughts then, were not of fear or anger, but a great thankfulness for all the goodness she had once had. It was in that last second of thankfulness, she heard the firing of a rifle and the brave fell dead landing on top of her.

She tried to push him off to wriggle free, but he was too heavy. Panic set in then, as she feared she would be buried under him for all of time. She began to kick and flail then. Suddenly strong arms pulled him aside.

"Becky? Becky? Are you alright?"

She remained speechless and confused as she stared into the eyes of her husband. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her.

"Rebecca, are you hit somewhere?" He asked and she could see his panic rising.

"But, you are dead." She said stunned and wincing in pain from where he grabbed her wounded arm. It was only now that she realized that she had truly believed him gone forever.

"No, at least, I don't think I am." He said. "Darlin' are you hurt?"

She was just about to answer him when something just over his shoulder caught her eye. Moving quickly, she reached into his jacket where he kept a spare revolver and pulling it out said, "Roll!" He rolled to his left as she fired at the brave who had just raised his knife ready to strike. The brave fell over backwards.

She sat breathless and holding the smoking revolver. Daniel sat up next to her equally stunned. Finally she turned to him and said, "When this is over, you are taking me to Salem and I'm getting a new dress."

He sat stunned for a full minute before he finally laughed and said, "Rebecca Boone, you are one in a million, you know that? I'll buy you a dozen new dresses, darlin'." He studied her more closely . "Your arm is bleeding. Let me see." He ripped open her sleeve.

"It's just a knife wound." She said her voice slow. "But Dan, when did you get back? What happened?" She looked up at him trying to process everything.

"Just a knife wound? It's pretty deep, Becky." He said as he wrapped it with a piece of her torn sleeve. He looked around. "Let's get back over there by that lean to." Keeping low they crawled over to the small building together. She leaned against the wall of it, while he fussed over her arm. "I'll get you inside the tavern." He said to her.

"No, I'm alright." She said.

"Well, I don't think so. Looks like we just lost our best rifleman." He sighed and she could see his hands were shaking.

"No, you didn't. My husband taught me to shoot left-handed too." She grinned at him, her slow brain finally realizing that he was here.

"Smart man." He said smiling back.

"Well, not smart enough to stay inside a fort during an attack. What happened?"

"Well, some folks listened. Some folks didn't. Some folks tried to kill me, but it turns out, I'm hard to kill." He wanted to kiss her and put his arms around her, but instead he handed her a rifle. "Come on, prove you can shoot left-handed, but sweetheart, stay close to me. I want to keep an eye on ya!"

She blinked back tears and said, "I'll follow you anywhere."

The fight seemed to be slowing down, but she remained focused. She kept one eye on Daniel as she continued to fire and reload. It seemed as though hours were ticking away, but finally they saw the soft glow of dawn in the distance. No longer protected by the darkness, the Indians slipped back into the forest until the settlers were left alone. The silence that followed the last shots was thundering. They could hear the moans of the wounded and then the weeping of loved ones. Rebecca stood at the wall more tired than she had ever been. It was only now, that the fight had ended, that she began to feel the weight of all that had happened. She glanced around the wall, and could see the spaces where people were missing; the spaces where her friends once stood.

"Come on down." A voice said to her, and she could see Daniel standing halfway up the ladder near her, his hand held out to her. Clasping his fingers, she slowly climbed down.

"Israel?" She said, realizing she was holding her breath.

"He's fine. Look, see, he's over there with that wife of his." He smiled at her and put his arm around her at last, careful of her injured arm.

She leaned into him then, burying her face in his chest, and he held her tightly. It was only as he said, "Hush, now, love. We survived it. I'm back now. We are all fine. Shhh, hush." that she realized she was crying. She made no attempt to stop the tidal wave of tears that came over her. There was finally space and time to cry and so for once, she let herself. They stood like that a long time when finally she looked up at him to speak.

"They will be back?" She asked wearily.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. You can see the militia in the distance. We will meet and talk now, I think."

"Now?" It was the closest she'd come to complaining.

"Tomorrow, maybe." He kissed her forehead. "Today is set aside for hugging and kissing."

She leaned into him exhausted and so joyful. She was grateful later that they had these few moments together for it was as they stood in each other's arms that looking past his shoulder, she saw Anna stagger as Israel leaned in speaking her.

Pushing back from him she said softly, "Dan?"

Holding tightly to her hand, he ran to Israel who now held a weeping Anna tightly in his arms. "Grace was hit." He said looking at his mother. He turned a led his young wife to the tavern.

She felt all the joy leave only to be replaced with a relentless fear. Clutching her hand tightly, Daniel led her to where her dearest friend lay dying.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel Boone hesitated in the doorway. Rebecca lay curled in a ball, but her eyes were open.

"Sweetheart, I have to go now. I'll be back by dark. " He sat down beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder. She said nothing and stared off in the distance.

"You don't need to worry. We are just making a final agreement for peace. The militia will be there. I'm not going alone. Tom's going with me. Becky?"

She continued to stare out away from him. In the two days since Grace had died, she had spoken very little. They had all returned to their homes. Walking into their cabin, she had stood frozen for a time, and then she had climbed into bed. She had been there ever since. He was worried and wished Grace was here to help.

"I'm not going until you at least look at me. Darlin'?" He hung his head unsure how to help her.

"Promise you'll come back." She whispered.

He looked at her startled by the sound of her voice, soft though it was.

"I promise." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"I am fine." She whispered. "You can go."

"I have to go. I don't want to, but I am going, and you are not fine. I will be right back." He looked at her and she nodded slightly. He sighed and rose slowly.

"'Becca, I'm coming back. Is tu mo ghra." Reluctantly, he turned and walked away.

Katie and Rose stood near the fireplace. Rose was holding Katie's hand. He crossed to them, gathering them close to him.

"I'm scared, Pa." Rose said and he lifted her up.

"Listen, both of you, I'm just gonna go have a chat with these fellas and then I'll be home. You make sure and have enough supper for me, alright?" He kissed Rose and set her down. He pulled Katie close to him.

"I can see you thinking, sweetheart. Fretting won't do any good. We just need to give her some time. Your Ma will be alright." He lifted her chin with his finger. "You keep an eye on her for me, alright?"

"Yes, sir. Don't be late for supper." She grinned at him.

***DB***

Daniel sighed and stretched his long legs. He walked away from the canopy where everyone had been talking for hours. There was a time when he would be enthusiastic and eagerly involved in crafting a perfect treaty. He now understood than the best anyone could hope for is an imperfect and temporary peace. He was tired of bearing the weight of responsibility. He was tired of leaving his wife and children to wait for him while he looked after other folks. He was tired of leaving Becky standing in their doorway watching him walk away. He was tired of trying to convince unreasonable people to be reasonable. He was tired.

"These things always take so long?" Tom Walker asked him.

"Yep. Seems like everybody has to check and double-check and check again. Anytime you get your hopes set on it being finished, someone will ask for something new." He sighed.

"How is Becky?" Tom asked looking sideways at Daniel.

"Well, she's been better, I'll tell you that." He sighed and looked away. "I'd rather be home right, now. I'll be honest with you. I'm not real worried about Boonesborough as a whole, so much as one small piece of it."

Tom sighed. "You've both given too much for it. I remember that first year. You provided game for ten families. You hunted for folks for the first five years, if I remember. Seems like you are always going somewhere to fix something for someone else. I don't know how she's managed. Ain't another woman alive who could've done it."

"That's the truth. Are you trying to cheer me up, or make me feel guilty?" Daniel looked at Tom.

"Neither. Just saying things that are true. Everyone admires her." He said. "Anna says that all the women live under her shadow, and thinking of her, it makes it pretty difficult to complain when I go out for a few days at a time."

"It seems like she got a poor return for throwing her lot in with me though, doesn't it? The admiration of a settlement hardly makes up for the pain she's suffered." He was starting to wish they were bogged down in negotiations. Talking to Tom was starting to depress him.

"You ever seen anybody happier, though?" Tom asked him. "Not now, of course, but honestly, when you think of her, can you picture her not smiling? You married the right girl, Dan. She's happy with her life, painful though it sometimes is."

"You _are_ trying to cheer me up." Daniel said.

"Maybe. But don't get all conceited. We named the settlement for her, not you, you know." Tom grinned at him.

"I've got no quarrel with that." Daniel said. "I had suspected it for some time now."

"We're ready to resume talk." Captain Evans called to them.

"Here's hoping there's an end to this." Tom said.

"Amen to that." Daniel said and they walked back to the canopy together.

***DB***

Opening the door, Katie was surprised to look into the faces of Mingo and Chandrika.

"Mingo!" She shouted and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you've come!"

"Well, we heard that things had settled down, but where's your Pa?" Mingo glanced around the cabin. "Where's your Ma?"

Katie led them inside as Rose fairly jumped into Chandrika's arms. "Careful, little bird." She said to Rose. Rose studied Chandrika thoughtfully. "Your stomach got big! Is that a baby in there?"

"There is." Chandrika said with a smile.

"Rose! That's not polite. Are you hungry? I was fixing some stew." Katie said.

"Where are your parents? Where's Israel?" Mingo asked.

"Oh, well, Israel's at his cabin. He and Anna got married last week!" She grinned at his surprise.

"Married? Israel?" He said shocked.

"It was because we thought we were all gonna get killed, so her parents said yes, so they got married. No one expected us to survive." Rose said.

"And your Pa and Ma?" He asked.

"Pa's meeting with the militia and the tribes to agree to terms of peace. And Ma's in bed." Katie explained.

"In bed? Was she injured?" Chandrika asked.

"She got her arm cut a little, but mostly it is because Mrs. Bradley died." Rose answered.

"Grace Bradley died?" Mingo asked sorrowfully. "Poor Matthew. I think you met her once Chandi. She was like a sister to Rebecca. Your poor, Ma." He turned to Katie and seeing she needed a little encouragement he said, "Did you say stew?" She smiled at him.

"I can't think of a trouble that would get in the way of that stomach of yours." Chandrika said winking at him. "I'm going to check on Becky."

***DB***

"Becky?" Chandrika spoke softly, sitting down beside her on the bed. Rebecca turned and opened her eyes. "Chandrika!" Her blue eyes grew wide taking in Chandrika's changed figure.

"I look a little different than our last visit, no?" Chandrika laughed. Rebecca sat up and put her hand on Chandrika's swollen stomach.

"Oh, you look beautiful." Becky said and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about your good friend." Chandrika said. "I am sorry that there has been so much fighting. I don't know why we can't share the land. The world is wide enough."

"Not for some, I guess." Becky said. "I'm sorry for all your losses too. I know many Cherokee have suffered from not only this fighting, but also because of the greediness of the strangers who come here."

"Well, we can't all be Daniel Boone." Chandrika said.

"Thank goodness for that!" Becky sighed.

"You look skinny. 'Course, everyone does to me." She grinned at her. "You sit back and rest. I'll go get you a bowl of stew. Katie's been cooking up a storm. Seems she takes after you, and cooks when she's worried. Don't you worry about a thing, I'll take care of you for now."

Rebecca nodded and tears swarmed her blue eyes. "Thank you. I'm so glad you've come."

Chandrika smiled at her, and squeezed Becky's hand. "I'm glad too. I'm starting to get nervous about this baby. My mother died so many years ago."

"You can ask me anything you want, but you might not enjoy some of the answers." Rebecca said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I will, later. Right now, I'll get you that stew. You sit back and rest for once."

***DB***

Daniel and Mingo sat watching the fire. Katie and Rose were asleep in the loft. Chandrika slept in Katie's room. Normally, Mingo and Chandrika stayed in their own tiny lean-to about a mile from the cabin. But Chandrika had been exhausted and Daniel had insisted that at least this one time, Mingo could sleep in doors.

"Being married suits you, Mingo." Daniel said. "It's getting to the point now where I like Chandrika even more than I like you."

"Well, I can understand that. I'm fairly fond of her myself." Mingo grinned at his blood-brother.

"I'm grateful you came when you did. At least she's eating some. Having Chandrika here is good for her. She can't fight her urge to mother everything that breathes - specially not with Chandrika in her condition. You'll like being a Pa, Mingo. 'Course, you better prepare yourself, you have never once had a worry in your life, up til now."

"Are you trying to encourage me?" Mingo asked him.

"Well, I guess its too late to warn you. Children fill your soul with sunshine like nothing else, but losing them or fearing it can wound you like nothing else. It is the grace of God alone, that Rebecca's been able to endure it, and endure me." He turned suddenly serious, his face as dark as his thoughts.

"I don't know how she's endured your cooking." Mingo said trying to lighten the mood.

Daniel smiled recognizing what Mingo was trying to do. "You better get some sleep while you can. Once that baby comes . . ."

"Good night, Daniel". Mingo said with a grin and went into the other room.

Checking the door and stoking the fire first, Daniel blew out the candle and went to the bedroom he shared with Rebecca. She wasn't in bed. She stood beside the window gazing at the new moon. He sat down on the side of the bed nearest her and watched her.

"Do you really believe?" She asked quietly. She turned and looked at his face and seeing he was confused explained, "In heaven. Do you believe in it?"

"I reckon I do. It gives me hope." He studied her. "You do too."

"I do, but sometimes I doubt it. And it frightens me to think they are all just lost to me - My Ma, my sisters, James, Patrick, Elizabeth, William, the babies and Grace." Her voice grew unsteady.

He didn't know what to say to her. She was the one who was always reminding him of the loving nature of the Almighty. She was the one who comforted and strengthened him through his doubts. He rose and put his arms around her.

"There must be Someone watching over things. I feel it mostly in the woods when no one is around and there's nothing but the earth and sky. You always feel it reading in that book, but I think you feel it most when you're caring for your youngin's. Becky, I believe there'll come a day when you'll be swarmed with all those babies 'round ya, and your sisters and your Ma. Your smile will outshine the sun then and Grace will come along and the two of you will laugh til your sides ache, 'cept it is heaven so your sides won't ache no more." He looked down at her.

"And you?" She asked him.

"Well, you'll look down on me wandering from hill to hill, sad as can be, searching for something I just can't find, until I finally get to walk up to those gates. I reckon St. Peter will check in his book and read my name and shake his head, but then he'll see a little note next to my name. 'You were married to Rebecca Anne Bryan?' He'll ask me. And when I tell him yes, he'll usher me right on through. 'That woman was good enough to make up for the likes of you.' He'll say. And then I'll take you in my arms and kiss you until all the children yell for us to stop."

"You know you're speaking sacrilege, Daniel." She said quietly, but he could hear the grin in her voice. "I'm sorry for everything."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You more than deserve a month of laying in that bed, not saying a word. I wouldn't blame if you stayed there for a year. I don't know how you've stood up under any of it" He kissed her forehead. "I suppose that's why I believe; because of you. Only God could give you joy in spite of everything."

She sighed and leaned into him. "I don't feel much joy now."

"I don't expect you to neither." He said looking down into her blue eyes. "You spend too much time thinking about other folks and what they need. You don't think about any of that now, just feel how you feel. Don't keep it inside. Isn't that what Grace was always telling you?"

"She used to say, 'Rebecca, you are lucky I'm a patient woman because your stubbornness wears me down, you know that? Now, I can pinch you on the arm if that's what you need, or you can just give up right now and go ahead and cry.' And if I didn't she would pinch me something fierce." She stepped away from him, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You need a pinch?" He asked softly. She shook her head slowly and at last she began to weep. She lay on her side as great sobs shook her. He curled beside her pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, 'Becca. I truly am. I don't know how Matthew will endure it. It would be the end of me that's for sure. I can't even think of being without you. I would just . . ." Even just thinking of himself in Matthew's place, made him sick with dread.

"She was a good friend." She said softly.

"She was family." He said and she clung tightly to him sobbing.

Hours later when she was finally asleep, he lay awake watching over her unable to forget the sight of Grace's family gathered around her watching her breathe her last. He prayed fervently that he would never have to live through that scene, and then he was immediately overwhelmed with guilt at the selfishness of that thought. He stroked Rebecca's beautiful, long red hair and thought of Matthew alone - forever separated from his dearest love. _ "Not forever."_ He told himself. It was only the comforting thought of heaven that allowed him to finally drift off to sleep, his arms wrapped protectively around his wife.

***DB***

_Summer_

Anna Lee sat down slowly on the chair on the front porch. The hot summer sun beat down.

"You better drink this, sweetheart." Rebecca said handing her a glass of lemonade.

"I can't even see my feet anymore." Anna Lee said. "I had to ask Israel if I was wearing shoes."

"I tried to warn you." Becky said laughing. Reaching out she ran her fingers through Anna's long, brown hair. "Don't worry, not much longer now."

"I wish my Ma were here." Anna said softly and Rebecca bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, she'd be so happy. Can you imagine it?" Anna smiled and nodded at her, brushing tears away.

Chandrika walked out onto the porch. "Well, he's finally asleep, so now I have maybe a few hours before he's hungry again. I can't believe how much that boy eats!"

"He takes after his father. Can you even think of one time when Mingo couldn't eat? Once Daniel brought him home with nearly all his ribs broken, a lump the size of a pumpkin on the back of his head, and a huge gash in his arm. You know what the first thing he said to me was? 'Do you have any of that Irish stew?'" Becky said with a laugh. "What about you Chandrika, are you hungry? I've got some roasted turkey Dan brought home."

"Oh, no. I came here to help you. You should rest." Chandrika said pushing Becky into a chair.

A baby began to cry from inside the cabin, and Daniel emerged holding a tiny three-week old baby. "He's hungry!" He said grinning and handed him to his mother.

"I figured it was about time." She sighed and reached out for him. He nestled in her arms, his cries stopping. She rocked him contentedly as he ate. He was soon asleep again, and she stepped into the cabin to lay him down.

"He's full at last?" Daniel asked. "He must get that appetite from his uncles."

Rebecca smiled at her husband and watched Nathan Bryan Boone sleep snuggled close to his cousin, Adahi, who was eight months his senior. The two of them nestled together in the cradle by the fireplace. They were a study in opposites; with Adahi's brown skin and sleek black hair and Nathan's pale skin and reddish-blond fuzz. In just a few weeks, Nathan would be an uncle. Daniel glanced at Rebecca and reaching out brushed her hair off her forehead giving her a kiss. "You look sleepy, you should go lie down while you can."

"I'm fine. Everyone's here. I'm happy." She smiled at him and put her arms around him. He knew she was tired, but he was content. She had managed to find joy once again.

They had struggled through many difficult days together. She had spent many an hour helping Anna Lee, her brothers, her sister Elizabeth, and Matthew. Matthew and the rest of the children would be here soon. It was still difficult for Matthew to be around them. He had confessed that seeing Dan and Becky together was too painful a reminder of his happiness with Grace. But slowly it had become easier for him. He looked down again at Nathan sleeping peacefully and felt overwhelmed with thankfulness.

They had been shocked to realize that she was expecting a child. They had figured Rose would be their last, but as he pointed out to Israel, the dangers of marrying young, were that you could simultaneously be expecting a child and a grandchild. From beginning to end, Becky had no fears with Nathan's arrival. She planned cheerfully for his arrival, and even smiled in her sleep. She had been gloriously joyous. About three months before he was born, he had finally asked her why she wasn't afraid this time.

"Well, you'll think it's silly." She had said shyly. "But I had a dream. Grace came to me and said not to waste a second on worry. That this baby would be strong, and bring us lasting joy. And when I woke up, I believed it was true. I was afraid you'd laugh, and say it was just a dream."

"Who am I to say anything about something that gives you such comfort?" He had reached out and rubbed her stomach and the baby had started kicking.

"He's saying hello to his Pa." She had told him.

"He?" He asked surprised.

"Well, Grace might have mentioned that too." She had said smiling.

"I've never known Grace to lie. I wouldn't expect her to start now just because she's left this earth." He had kissed her then, happy.

***DB***

_Fall_

Daniel paced on the porch, holding Nathan, who at two months had become rather chubby. Israel, looking completely white, sat in a chair beside him. He rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Does it always take so long?" Israel asked with a shaky voice.

"It takes longer than you can possibly imagine." He looked down at his son. "Listen, I'd tell you not to worry, but it won't do no good. When your wife's involved, you can't help but worry. But I can tell you this, soon you'll feel so much better that you won't even remember you ever felt this way - until the next time."

"Maybe we did marry too young." Israel whispered as he rose and began to pace.

His father laughed out loud. "Too late for that now! You'll be fine Israel and so will Anna Lee."

Just then a baby's cry filled the air. Israel turned towards his father. "Did you hear that?"

"Well, Israel, sounds like you are a Pa!" His father said clapping him on the back.

They rushed inside Anna and Israel's little cabin. Anna lay tired and weary in their bed, Rebecca stood beside her and was just finishing wrapping a tiny baby in a blanket.

"Israel, come and meet your daughter." She said and held the baby out to him. Slowly, as if in a dream, he reached out and held her. He stared down into her tiny face and blinked back tears.

"Are you alright, Anna?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine, Israel. I'm a bit tired though." She said.

"She's so beautiful. She looks like you Anna Lee." He said softly, and bending over kissed his wife. He sat beside her on the bed placing the baby in her arms. Daniel stood beside Rebecca and wrapped his arm around her. Kissing her cheek he said, "Good job, Grandma."

"Anna was wonderful and brave, and have you ever seen such a beautiful baby?" She glowed with happiness.

"What are you going to call her?" He asked the new parents.

Anna looked up at Israel and smiled, "You tell them." She said.

"Well, we would like you to meet Grace Rebecca Boone. We named after the two best ladies we knew. And if she is even half as sweet as either one of them, we'll be happy as can be." Israel said looking at his mother.

"Oh, Israel!" She said her eyes welling with tears. "Anna, your mother would be so proud of you!"

Just then Matthew burst through the door followed by Katie-Grace, Rose, Elizabeth, and all of Anna's brothers.

"Is the baby here?" Matthew asked, and seeing the baby in Israel's arms his eyes grew wide. "Oh, Anna! What a beautiful baby!" He leaned down and kissed his daughter.

"Alright, you've all had a look. Leave Anna be. Let her husband and her Pa, visit her a bit." Becky said shooing the crowd back out to the front room. "Katie why don't we see if we can fix up some supper for everyone, alright. You get it started, I better feed your brother first."

She walked out onto the porch, and Daniel followed her handing Nathan to Katie as he did.

"Nathan's still sleeping, sweetheart." He said. He looked at her and laughed. "Are you crying?" He put his arms around her. "Happy or sad?" He asked.

"Both, I guess. How happy Grace would be? And I can't believe those two are parents! And naming her like that, it is so sweet. But Lord, Daniel, think how stubborn both Grace and I are! That poor sweet baby girl!"

"Poor Anna's more like it!" He said laughing. "Maybe she'll have all your good qualities, course in my mind, that includes stubbornness. I do love a girl with a temper."

She laughed at him, wiping her eyes. "Well, you are one of a kind, Daniel."

"You are one in a million, Rebecca." He said kissing her. "I still don't think it is possible that we are grandparents three times over. You look young to me." He said.

"Well, I think that it helps that your eyesight gets weaker with time." She laughed. "Besides, we aren't old, we've got a newborn ourselves don't we? And soon it will be four times over! We got a letter from Mima. Life is full of surprises, don't you think?" She winked at him.

"How about that!" He said pleased. "As for me, I'm ready just now, for no more surprises, or adventures. It might be that I'm finally ready to sit by the fire and watch you knit." He said.

"Daniel Boone? Not possible. I read a book about you - adventure seeker, wanderer, discoverer! It didn't mention anything about sitting by the fire with a wife. In fact, if I recall, your wife was only mentioned once or twice in that book." She grinned.

"Well, that's because it would take volumes to explain all she did. Besides, only one book tells the truth and that was written ages ago. The rest are just stories." He kissed her. Suddenly, a baby's cry filled the air, but it wasn't baby Grace.

"Nathan's hungry again." He smiled at her. She went inside and he could hear her giving out orders as she settled in to feed their youngest. He smiled thinking the truth of what he had said. His own name was already legend, but he hoped someday, someone would be able to tell the true story; The United States of America may have been led by great men, but it was women like her, willing to risk all, endure all and submit to endless toil that kept the Nation tied together and strong. It wasn't really the men, but frontier women like Grace Bradley and Rebecca Boone, who built America. He hoped one day America would remember her too.


End file.
